Kawałki
by WeraSky
Summary: Jest to kolejne tłumaczenie (/thelovenest./pieces/- oryginał) Mroczny i przygnębiający fic- Cała akcja toczy się wokół bestialskiego traktowania Quatre przez Wufei'a. Czy kiedykolwiek Quatre będzie wolny i znajdzie prawdziwe szczęście u boku tego którego kocha? Pary 5X4, 3X4 YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**T**o była bezgwiezdna noc, cały świat pogrążył się mroku. Nawet jasne światło księżyca nie było w stanie przeniknąć tej ciemności. Quatre siedział skulony na parapecie przy oknie wpatrując się w pustkę, która ogarniała ulice miasta. Nagle poczuł jak całe jego ciało zdrętwiało. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo siedział w jednej pozycji. Po chwili oderwał wzrok od krajobrazu, który obserwował tak długi czas.

"Chyba powinienem położyć się spać."

Wyprostował nogi, zszedł z parapetu i skierował się w stronę łóżka. Wspiął się na nie i wygodnie ułożył się pod kołdrą.

"Ach …"

Quatre westchnął z zadowoleniem kładąc głowę na swoich poduszkach.

„Może dzisiaj w końcu będzie mógł zasnąć."

Już od dłuższego czasu dręczyły go koszmary i przerażające wizje, po których budził się cały roztrzęsiony i zlany potem. Tak długo nie miewał miłych snów. Kiedyś co noc śniły mu się przepiękne obrazy rozgrzanej w słońcu pustyni, rozgwieżdżone niebo, czy ...Trowa. Nie, nie mógł o nim myśleć! Robiąc to ranił nie tylko siebie, ale i drugiego chłopaka.

Delikatnie dotknął skóry wokół swojego oka i lekko się skrzywił. Wciąż bolało jak cholera, chociaż siniak był już nie widoczny. Następnie chwycił cię za złamane ramię. Obolałe oko jak i uszkodzona ręka była sprawką Wufei'a. Miały one przypominać Quatre, że jest własnością czarnowłosego chłopaka i że to właśnie on dominuje w tym domu. Teraz Quatre był sam, miał wielkie poczucie ulgi, że choć na chwilkę nikt nie będzie się nad nim znęcał. Wufei wyjechał na tydzień dając chłopakowi odrobinę wytchnienia . Górna część ciała blondyna pokryta była rozległymi siniakami tak samo jak ręce i nogi. Wufei zmuszał chłopaka do noszenia, długich spodni i koszulek, które świetnie zakrywały sińce. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, doskonale wiedział co czekało go ze strony czarnowłosego.

Nie wiedział dlaczego Wufei tak postępuje. Oboje mieszkali w jednej z wielu posiadłości Quatre, oddalonej od Ziemi o tysiące kilometrów. Wufei dał wyraźnie blondynowi do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie żadnych odwiedzin, ani Maganac 'u ani jego sióstr. Strasznie bolało to blondyna, że nie może z nikim się widywać. Jednak całkowicie podporządkował się czarnowłosemu chcąc za wszelką cenę uniknąć jego gniewu. Quatre westchnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nagle poczuł silny ból w złamanej ręce.

„Kolejny ,,prezent" od Wufei'a. „ zaśmiał się nerwowo „Doskonale pamiętam kiedy go dostałem. Przecież wtedy tylko wspomniałem o Duo." pomyślał.

Kiedy Quatre w obecności Wufei'a wypowiedział na głos imię jednego z pilotów, wiedział już że popełnił wielki błąd. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć ten okropny błysk w oku chińczyka a po chwili jego wykręcone ramię pękło na pół. Quatre upadł na podłogę. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, kiedy niewyobrażalny ból przeszył jego ciało. Wtedy Wufei pochylił się nad blondynem i rzucił

„Nigdy więcej nie waż się wspominać tego imienia…"

Po czym złapał Quatre za podbródek, zmuszając go tym samym do spojrzenia w jego oczy

„ …chyba, że lubisz ból, który będę ci fundować jak piwko na sobotniej imprezie, rozumiemy się?"

Quatre przytaknął w odpowiedzi, będąc zbyt przerażonym i obolałym by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Następnie Wufei złapał rękę chłopaka i jednym pewnym ruchem nastawił złamane kości,. Kiedy Quatre krzyknął z bólu ten z całej siły uderzył blondyna w twarz.

Quatre spojrzał na swoje ramię. Bolało coraz bardziej. Nie wiedział czy jest dobrze nastawione i czy prawidłowo się zrasta. Miał nadzieje, że niebawem zobaczy Heero albo Trowę. Wiedział, że około 2 miesięcy temu udali się na misję, przejęcia bazy Oz. Jednak nie znał żadnych szczegółów. Owa misja miała zakończyć się lada dzień, a oni mieli wrócić, oczywiście jeśli wszystko poszłoby dobrze.

„Wszystko wróciło by do normy, gdyby Trowa przyjechał..."

Nagle Quatre otrząsnął się. Wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach. Trowa oczywiście nie wróci, a Wufei jeśli dowiedział by się ... Quatre wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Pomimo, że nie mógł wypowiadać na głos imienia Trowy, wciąż pozostawał mu szept, który przypominał modlitwę.

"Trowa ..."

Czuł się stosunkowo bezpieczne. Wufei miał wrócić dopiero za kilka dni. Do tego czasu był sam. Myśli o wysokim, przystojnym pilocie dawały mu siłę. Były jedynym sposobem zniesienia tych wszystkich tortur, które fundował mu Wufei. Mógł znieść wszystko kiedy myślał o Trowie. Jeszcze raz młody blondyn szepnął imię ukochanego, tym razem odrobinę głośniej

„ Trowa...Trowa... Ja... Ja cię kocham."

Te słowa siedziały w jego głowie już od dawna i dopiero teraz mógł wypowiedzieć je na głos. To było takie wspaniałe uczucie. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział jak drogo będzie go to kosztowało.

Wufei dotarł do domu po ponad godzinnej podróży. Był zmęczony po ostatniej misji. Jego mięśnie były wyczerpane po tym kilkudniowym wysiłku. Kiedy wchodził po schodach i myślał o leżącym w łóżku Quatre, oczy lekko mu błysnęły. W tym momencie dokładnie wiedział co jest mu potrzebne do złagodzenia napięcia w mięśniach.

Cichutko otworzył drzwi do pokoju Quatre, dokładnie w tym momencie kiedy blondyn wyznawał miłość do Trowy. Błysk w oku chińczyka nagle zmienił się w błysk morderczej furii. Szybko wszedł do środka i zakluczył zamek w drzwiach. Quatre zesztywniał i czuł jak deszcz dreszczy spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Dźwięk zamykanego zamka przestraszył go bardziej niż wszystkie bitwy jakie musiał stoczyć podczas wojny. Quatre wstrzymał oddech i nawet nie poruszył się milimetr. /Może to wszystko mi się wydaje? To pewnie jakiś koszmar, jeśli zignoruje go to może odejdzie./ Blondyn zacisnął powieki i chciał uwierzyć w swoje własne słowa.

Wufei wpatrywał się w delikatną, lekko drżącą postać leżącą na łóżku. Wrzasnął w kierunku blondyna, by powtórzył słowa, które przed chwilą powiedział. Czarnowłosy wiedział, że w jego obecności arab nigdy tego nie powtórzy. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka i chwycił Quatre za złamaną rękę. Ponownie krzyknął na niego z wielką furia i zmusił do położenia się na plecach. Quatre rozpłakał się. W odpowiedzi na to Wufei z całej siły uderzył go otwartą dłonią w policzek. Następnie usiadł okrakiem na biodra blondyna, skutecznie go unieruchamiając.

,,Quatre ile razy mam powtarzać, że jesteś moją własnością? Należysz do mnie."

Quatre otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć chińczykowi, ale ten uderzył go ponownie. Rozcinając przy tym zaróżowioną wargę blondyna. Po czym dalej kontynuował.

,,Przecież wiesz, że TYLKO ja cię kocham. Jeśli powiesz Trowie o swoich uczuciach, pomyśli, że oszalałeś. On cię nienawidzi. Zresztą nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć, bo jesteś mój. A jeśli ja nie mogę cię mieć..."

Wufei zamilkł, ale jeszcze nie skończył. Quatre doskonale wiedział co zaraz się stanie.

Chińczyk chwycił rękę garść włosów blondyna. Szepnął zmuszając Quatre do podniesienia głowy. Po raz pierwszy tej nocy odważył się spojrzeć w oczy Wufei'a. Przeraził się kiedy zobaczył w czarnych tęczówkach chłopaka wściekłość przeplątaną z nienawiścią. Chciał odwrócić głowę, ale Wufei mocniej zacisnął palce wplecione w jego włosy. Chińczyk widział strach Quatre i rozkoszował się nim. Chciał zobaczyć więcej. Jeszcze bardziej zacisnął palce na jasnych blond włosach i zmusił twarz ich właściciela do przybliżenia się do niego.

„Powiedz mi…" zażądał czarnowłosy .„Powiedz mi jak wiele dla ciebie znaczę. Powiedz, ze jesteś mój!"

"YY- tak, Wufei. Ja.. ja.. należę do ciebie." jęknął Quatre

Wufei jeszcze bardziej zacisnął palce. "...i...", warknął.

"I... kocham cię" odpowiedział przestraszony blondyn.

"Dobrze".

Wufei przyciągnął Quatre do siebie, żeby dotrzeć do jego ust. Pocałunek chińczyka był brutalny. Jego język wędrował po ustach Quatre aż w końcu dotarł do miejsca z którego wolniutko sączyła się krew. Z wielką rozkoszą smakował jej. Później językiem przejechał po zaciśniętych zębach araba. Zaczął całować i ssać jego opuchnięte wargi. Nagle rozluźnił palce zaplecione w blond włosy a Quatre opadł na poduszki. Wufei spojrzał na niego.

„Wiesz, nawet jeśli Trowa lubi facetów, nigdy nie chciałby kogoś takiego jak ty. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś żałosny. Jesteś zwykłą dziwką, która może i ma pieniądze, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest łatwa. Pod tą maską, którą pokazujesz wszystkim ludziom kryje się pospolita kurwa. Jedyny puls jaki widzę w twojej osobie to to, że jeżeli będziesz potrzebował kasy, łatwo ją zdobędziesz. Po prostu rozłożysz nogi."

Wufei zaczął się śmiać, sądząc, że to co powiedział było bardzo zabawne. Jego słowa wyryły się w sercu Quatre, niezmiernie go krzywdząc. /Nie! Nie jestem taki! Jestem dobrym człowiekiem!/Jednak w głębi duszy czuł, że Wufei ma racje. /Może Wufei nie będzie traktować mnie tak okropnie, jeśli uwierzy, że to co powiedział nie jest prawdą, zgadza się?/ Quatre starał się pamiętać czasy, kiedy myślał o sobie dobrze. Ale po tych wszystkich miesiącach, kiedy chińczyk wciąż mówił o nim źle, zaczął wierzyć w jego słowa.

/Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić, co u mnie słychać. Nie obchodzi ich to! Pewnie cieszą się, że mogli pozbyć się kogoś takiego jak ja! No bo kto chce odwiedzać dziwkę? Na pewno nie ktoś taki jak Trowa. Zabawne, że wciąż wydaje mi się, że mam u niego szansę. On prawdopodobnie uważa, że dostaję to na co zasługuję./ Nagle poczuł jak Wufei kolejny raz uderza jego policzek, ale był tak bardzo pochłonięty swoim wewnętrznym monologiem, że nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. /Wufei ma racje, Trowa nigdy nie chciał by tak bezwartościowego, zużytego kawałka towaru jakim jestem. On zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Ale wciąż mogę marzyć. Nikt nie zabroni mi tego robić. To jedyna rzecz jaka mi została./

Wufei spojrzał z niedowierzaniem w oczy Quatre, które jakby zaszły mgłą. Blondyn wydawał się teraz być w swoim własnym, małym świecie. Zupełnie odciął się od rzeczywistości. Chińczyk ponownie uderzył chłopka, a kiedy ten nawet nie mrugnął, postanowił spróbować czegoś bardziej bolesnego. Chwycił złamaną rękę Quatre i wygiął ją do tyłu. To zdawało się otrząsnąć blondyna z zadumy, bo jego błękitne oczy nagle wypełniły się łzami i teraz można było w nich wyczytać ból i strach. Ręka Quatre zaczęła pulsować, a przeraźliwy ból w oka mgnieniu rozprzestrzenił się na całe ciało.

Czarnowłosy zauważając strach w oczach araba, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie chciał, nie mógł pozwolić drugiemu pilotowi zapomnieć kto tu rządzi. Chciał mieć pewność, że Quatre zawsze będzie wiedział gdzie jest jego miejsce. Kiedy Wufei zauważył, że pilot Sandrocka wygląda zupełnie tak jakby zaraz miał zemdleć, puścił jego wykręconą do tyłu rękę. Nie chciał, żeby Quatre teraz zemdlał, zwłaszcza, że prawdziwa zabawa miała dopiero się zacząć.

"Quatre, nie uważam, że w pełni zostałeś ukarany za zdradzenie mnie..."

"Ale, Wufei ja nigdy..."

Chińczyk ponownie złapał twarz blondyna i przyciągnął do siebie, tak aby mógł swobodnie go pocałować. Powoli zlizywał krew, która wypływała z rozciętej wargi Quatre. Blondyn mimowolnie wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Wiedział od razu, że popełnił błąd. Pilot Sandrocka zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy poczuł ręce Wufei'a na swojej szyi. Smukłe palce czarnowłosego zaczęły powoli wbijać się w jego miękkie ciało.

"Quatre…" syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby "… co ci mówiłem o przerwaniu mi?"

Arab rozsądnie nie odpowiedział nic. Wufei kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową i kontynuował.

„ Nie sądzę, żebyś dobrze odrobił swoje zadanie domowe, więc powtórzę jeszcze raz a ty dobrze to sobie zanotuj. Jesteś mój i tylko mój. Myślałem, że już o tym wiesz, ale widocznie myliłem się."

Palce chińczyka coraz to bardziej zaciskały się na szyi Quatre.

„ Wydaje mi się, że wciąż żywisz uczucia do kogoś innego, a ja nie mam zamiaru tego tolerować. Obawiam się, że to może zaboleć"

Jego głos był nieco zaniepokojony, ale wielki uśmiech na twarzy pokazywał, co naprawdę czuje. Palce Wufei'a zaciskały się coraz bardziej aż w końcu jego paznokcie przebiły skórę blondyna. Nagle oczy Quatre rozszerzyły się. Widząc to czarnowłosy roześmiał się.

„Och , nie martw się maleńki, nie taką karę miałem na myśli."

Kiedy Quatre znów był bliski utraty przytomności, chińczyk zwolnił uścisk. Blondyn zaczął kaszleć i łapczywie łykać powietrze. Wiedział, że jutro będzie miał kolejny zestaw nowych siniaków. Nagle poczuł jak palce drugiego chłopaka powoli schodzą w dół przy czym rozpinają guziki przy jego jedwabnej piżamie. Chwilkę później do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk rozrywanego materiału i momentalnie poczuł zimne nocne powietrze na swojej już nagiej klatce piersiowej. Zbyt duża dawka wszystkich docierających do niego informacji spowodowała, że umysł araba przestał już cokolwiek rejestrować. Świat zaczął rozmywać mu się przed oczami. Nagle poczuł sile uderzenie otwartą dłonią w policzek, które przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

„Proponuję nie odpływać myślami, Quatre. Chcę mieć pewność, że będziesz wiedział o co mi chodzi, chociaż nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby sprawdzać czy już zrozumiałeś ciągle, ciągle i w kółko."

Quatre cicho pisnął na te słowa, co dodatkowo podekscytowało chińczyka. Czarnowłosy znów się roześmiał tym razem prosto do ucha blondyna. Jedna samotna łza spłynęła po policzku Quatre. Wufei wytarł ją palcem, który potem wsadził sobie do ust.

„Mmmmm. Quatre twoje łzy smakują niesamowicie. Już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy spróbuję reszty ciebie."

Jednym zwinnym ruchem Wufei ściągnął z blondyna pościel. Jego oczom ukazały się okryte przez niebieski materiał nogi araba. Powoli dłońmi dotarł do paska piżamy, chcąc je ściągnąć.

Quatre spanikował /Nie. Tylko nie znowu. Nie zniosę już tego./ Nagle poczuł ręce Wufei'a na swoim brzuchu, które powoli przemieszczały się to w dół to w górę, ostatecznie zatrzymując cię przy pasku. Blondyn zaczął krzyczeć i wyrywać się.

"Nie... proszę nie...", ale kiedy spojrzał na dziwki wyraz twarzy Wufei'a natychmiast się uspokoił.

„Czy chciałeś coś powiedzieć Quatre?"

Blondyn zawahał się przez chwilę a potem ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił przecząco głową.

„Tak myślałem.." zachichotał czarnowłosy „..ludzie tacy jak ty, tylko do tego się nadają. Pamiętaj, że dostajesz to na co zasługujesz."

Wufei rozerwał cienki jedwab otulający nogi blondyna. Strzępy materiału powoli opadły na podłogę. Quatre nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo nagi jak w tej chwili. Była to nagość nie tylko fizyczna, ale i psychiczna. Co prawda chińczyk robił to już wielokrotnie, ale nigdy nie było to tak poniżające jak teraz. Wydawało się, że ulubioną rozrywką czarnowłosego było właśnie upokarzanie i gwałcenie Quatre. Do tej pory całkiem dobrze znosił sex i bicie, ale dzisiaj było zupełnie inaczej. Teraz Wufei'owi nie wystarczało tylko ciało blondyna, chciał także zawładnąć jego umysłem. Quatre był tym wszystkim tak przejęty, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy chińczyk pozbył się swojego ubrania.

Nagle chińczyk ponownie usiadł na biodrach araba. Quatre krzyknął z bólu kiedy paznokcie czarnowłosego pozostawiały krwawe smugi na całej długości jego klatki piersiowej. Tym razem Wufei go nie uderzył. Quatre nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chińczykowi sprawiają przyjemność jego krzyki w takich momentach. Nagle czarnowłosy zaczął powoli zlizywać krew z klatki piersiowej blondyna. Potem zmuszał go do pocałunku a tym samym do kosztowania swojej własnej krwi, która pozostała na ustach chińczyka.

Wufei przedłużył pocałunek, pozbawiając blondyna tchu. Następnie ręce chińczyka powędrowały w kierunku miękkiego penisa Quatre. Arab chciał go powstrzymać. Wtedy czarnowłosy uderzył go. Kiedy jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że Quatre ma zamiar dalej stawiać opór uderzył go ponownie, ale znacznie mocnej. Później chwycił dłonią penisa blondyna i zaczął wykonywać powolne rytmiczne ruchy, od czubka w dół i z powrotem do góry. W wyniku płynnych ruchów chińczyka po chwili członek Quatre stał się naprawdę twardy.

Blondyn widząc co dzieje się z jego ciałem poczuł się strasznie zdegustowany tą swoją słabością. Wkrótce ręka Wufei'a została zastąpiona przez jego usta. Quatre lekko wzdychał, ale chcąc rozproszyć swoją uwagę spoglądał przez okno. Nagle poczuł niezwykłą przyjemność, kiedy język Wufei'a nie zastrzeżenie pieścił całą długość jego penisa. Kiedy dotarł do czubka członka zaczął kręcić językiem wokół niego, kończąc na małym zagłębieniu na jego szczycie. Nagle złapał blondyna za biodra i gwałtownie przysunął je do siebie tym samym biorąc głębiej do ust jego penisa.

Fala rozkoszy promieniująca od jego krocza rozprzestrzeniła się na całe ciało araba. Nagle odsuną się kiedy poczuł jak zęby Wufei'a zaciskają się na jego członku. Chwilkę po tym chińczyk znowu zaczął ssać penisa a jedną ręką masował jądra blondyna. Arab zaczął unosić biodra w górę, chcąc być głębiej w ustach chińczyka. Wufei wiedział, że Quatre jest już bliski wytrysku. Chcąc nieco podroczyć się z blondynem momentalnie odsunął się i spojrzał na niego

„Powiedz to Quatre! Chcę usłyszeć jak to mówisz."

"Proszę…" jęknął blondyn "Proszę…"

Usatysfakcjonowany Wufei pochylił się i ponownie zaczął ssać penisa Quatre. Kiedy arab już dochodził, czarnowłosy zaczął coraz to mocnej i szybciej stymulować jego członka. Spowodował tym samym bardzo szybki wytrysk. Po przeżytym orgazmie, wyczerpany blondyn opadł bezwładnie, z powrotem na poduszki.

Nagle poczuł ogromny wstyd i zażenowanie a łzy swobodnie zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach /Jestem dokładnie taki jak mówił Wufei. Muszę taki być. Nawet go nie lubię, a teraz przy jednym jego dotyku staję się twardy. Przecież błagałem go, żeby pomógł mi dojść. Wcale nie jestem lepszy od tych pospolitych dziwek./

Wufei uśmiechnął się, wiedział dokładnie o czym myślał Quatre. Blondyn wstydził się swoich czynów, zmęczony próbował odejść, ale chińczyk zatrzymał go.

„Och nie, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy". Rozszerzył nogi araba a łydki położył na swoich barkach.

Quatre domyślił się co chińczyk chce zrobić i zaczął panikować.

„Nie, Wufei, proszę nie. Jestem jeszcze obolały po ostatnim razie"

Chłopak z czarnymi włosami zmrużył oczy.

„Więc dziwka ma prawo do przyjemności a ja już nie? Poza tym jeszcze nie skończyliśmy twojej lekcji. Właśnie udowodniłeś, że jesteś kurwą prosząc mnie, żebym pomógł ci dojść. Ale teraz przyszedł czas żeby pokazać ci, kto tu jest szefem i upewnić się, że znasz swoje miejsce."

Quatre był zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć nad odpowiedzią. Nagle Wufei mocno chwycił za biodra blondyna. Nadal przestraszony arab próbował odsunąć się na bok.

„Wufei, nie rób tego. Nie dam rady. To tak... bardzo boli."

Nowa fala łez zalała twarz blondyna. Kombinacja przerażenia na twarzy Quatre, krwi na jego wagach i klatce piersiowej, ciasny mały odbyt i potok łez wprowadzały chińczyka w stan euforii. Same łzy sprawiały, ze czarnowłosy się podniecał a kiedy pomyślał o twarzy blondyna zachapanej jego spermą był już gotów.

Penis Wufei'a cały zesztywniał i stanął jakby na baczność. Był tak nabrzmiały, że sprawił delikatny ból właścicielowi. Czarnowłosy bez zastanowienia wepchnął palce głęboko w Quatre. Blondyn krzyknął i próbował uciec. Nagle chińczyk wyciągnął palce i położył z powrotem nogi chłopaka na łóżku. Chwycił jedną dłonią nie złamaną rękę blondyna i uniósł ją nad jego głowę, drugą dłonią złapał za podbródek araba. Zmusił Quatre żeby spojrzał na niego. Blondyn był zszokowany brakiem jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy drugiego pilota. W jego oczach nie zauważył nic, były jakby martwe, bez życia, śladu pożądania czy nawet złości. Po chwili chińczyk puścił brodę blondyna a ten postanowił jeszcze raz porozumieć się z drugim chłopakiem.

„Proszę Wufei, mówisz, ze mnie kochasz, więc nie rób tego. Nie chcę."

"Nie chcesz tego" zaszydził chińczyk: „Doskonale wiem czego ludzie tacy jak ty naprawdę chcą"

Oczy araba rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a on zaczął panicznie kręcić głową

„ Nie, nie proszę nie rób tego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś...nie..."

Wtedy Wufei uśmiechnął się sztuczne

„Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Jesteś moją prywatną zabawką do pieprzenia."

Quatre był wstrząśnięty wyznaniem drugiego chłopaka. Nieco zniecierpliwiony chińczyk puścił dłoń blondyna, następnie chwacił za jego nogi i położył je na swoich barkach.

Quatre napiął wszystkie mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzący ból. Wufei zauważył to, ale nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Wsadził swojego nabrzmiałego penisa do ciasnej pomarszczonej dziurki blondyna. Mały pierścień napiętych mięśni wokół odbytu chciał zatrzymać członka chińczyka, ale ten całkowicie zignorował ten opór i pchnął mocnej. Niebawem znalazł się wewnątrz ciała Quatre. Czuł jak bardzo napięte są jego mięśnie, ale mimo to na chama pchał coraz mocniej i mocniej.

Quatre zacisnął powieki i próbował przetrwać ten okres agonii. Czuł się tak jakby Wufei bawił się w grę w której przypina się osłowi ogon. Każdy skrawek ciała blondyna krzyczał z bólu. Jego tyłek nie zdążył zagoić się po ostatnim gwałcie chińczyka. Czuł jak czarnowłosy rozdrapuje jeszcze nie zagojone rany z których zaczynała sączyć się krew. Kiedy Wufei prawie całkowicie wyszedł z niego po czym gwałtownie wszedł z powrotem, blondyn poczuł jakby jego ciało rozdarło się na dwie części. Czuł jak chińczyk wchodzi w niego coraz głębiej i głębiej, zupełnie nie świadomy sączącej się z Quatre krwi.

Blondyn nie mógł już znieść tego pieczącego bólu. Kiedy był już bliski utraty przytomności, Wufei zatrzymał się i zaczął triumfować, spuszczając się wewnątrz Quatre. Pozostał jeszcze chwilkę wewnątrz odczuwając tą niezwykła seksualną przyjemność. Po chwili chińczyk niechętnie wyszedł z blondyna doznając ostatków przyjemności. Pozwolił nogą Quatre bezwładnie upaść na łóżko. Arab poczuł jak mieszanka spermy i jego własnej krwi powoli wycieka z jego tyłka.

Wufei popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem i powiedział

„ Idź się umyć, pieprzona dziwko!"

Quatre powoli zsunął się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Nagle chińczyk wstał i podszedł do leżących na podłodze spodni.

"Zaczekaj!" zawołał.

Quatre obrócił się i spojrzał na szukającego czegoś w spodniach Wufei'a. Po chwili chińczyk znalazł to co chciał i ruszył w stronę blondyna.

„Masz" powiedział dając Quatre zmiętolony banknot.

„To za świadczenie mi usług" zaszydził chińczyk „Właśnie tyle jesteś wart"

Quatre spojrzał na łóżko na którym znajdowały się smugi pomieszanej krwi i spermy. Wufei zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, albo po prostu nie obchodziło go to. Po chwili obrócił się tyłem do blondyna i wrócił od łóżka, na którym znajdowały się wyraźne dowody gwałtu i niemal natychmiast zapadł w głęboki sen.

Quatre powoli wszedł do łazienki i rozkręcił kurki od prysznica. Spojrzał w ogromne łazienkowe lustro, które ukazało jego zniszczoną twarz i krwawe smugi na klatce piersiowej. Zauważył jak mieszanka krwi i nasienia spływa po jego nogach tworząc małą kałużę na kafelkach.

Blondyn upadł na podłogę i zaniósł się cichym szlochem. Strach przed Wufei'em sprawiał, że był naprawdę cicho. Leżał zakrwawiony ma zimnych łazienkowych płytkach rozmyślając /Trowa, wiem, że nie jestem ciebie godzien i że możesz mnie znienawidzić poznając moje prawdziwe uczucia... ale naprawdę cię potrzebuje. Proszę pomóż mi./ Jeszcze raz tego wieczoru odważył się powiedzieć głośno drżącym od płaczu głosem:

„Trowa kocham cię,...proszę...pomóż mi"

Chwilkę później Quatre powoli podniósł się z podłogi i wszedł pod prysznic. Chłodna woda zmywała bród z jego ciała, niestety nie mogła go zmyć z jego duszy. Blondyn zakręcił prysznic i dokładnie osuszył ręcznikiem ciało po czym skierował się z powrotem do łóżka, które dzielił razem z Wufei'em. Wiedział, że tej nocy na pewno już nie zaśnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**rowa gwałtownie zerwał się ze snu i cicho szepnął

„Quatre?"

Usiadł półprzytomny na łóżku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Słyszał głos araba tak wyraźnie, jakby był tuż obok niego. Co do cholery się dzieje? Właśnie miał piękny sen z udziałem blondyna a potem...

Potem.. obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Jego serce próbowało coś mu powiedzieć, ale umysł zupełnie nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju, lekko oświetlonym przez światło księżyca. Kiedy nie zauważył tam nic podejrzanego położył się na łóżku. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki teraz był w stanie zarejestrować był rytmiczny oddech śpiącego Heero. Ale mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą słyszał głos Quatre. Głos był tak wyraźny jakby blondyn szeptał mu do ucha, błagając o pomoc.

Zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, jednak sen uporczywie nie chciał przyjść. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek ze stojącym z podniecenia członkiem chłopka. Który na samą myśl o Quatre stawał się bardzo twardy.

/Świetnie,…. martwię się o Quatre, ale kiedy tylko pomyśle o nim w ten sposób jestem gotowy do działania w ciągu trzech sekund. Jak można się tak szybko podniecać?! Bije chyba wszystkie rekordy. Jego głos... to pewnie moje poczucie winny za te wszystkie marzenia o nim. To na pewno to. Po prostu moja podświadomość płata mi figle./

Niepokój Trowy zmniejszył się odrobinę, kiedy wytłumaczył sobie dlaczego słyszał głos araba. Niestety jego ciało wciąż było w tym samym stanie, stanie podniecenia. Teraz nie było czasu na masturbacje. Potrzebował snu, jeśli chciał jutro racjonalnie myśleć. Przebył już tak daleką drogę, że teraz nie mógł zawieść.

Kiedy zamknął oczy, stał się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy, ponieważ jego umysł znów zaczął ukazywać tańczące obrazy z Quatre w roli głównej. Chłopka westchnął i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Tym razem poddał się swoim myślom. Jeśli nie mógł mieć ślicznego blondyna w rzeczywistości, przynajmniej mógł o nim fantazjować.

Wyobrażał sobie spoconego i nagiego Quatre, który wije się pod nim. Jego błękitne tęczówki przepełnione były pożądaniem a kiedy Trowa wchodził w niego ten cichutko jęczał. Niemal czuł jak jego penis zatapia się w Quatre. Wyobrażał sobie jak rękami przemierza wilgotne ciało blondyna aż w końcu dociera do jego sztywnego członka.

/Ok to wcale mi nie pomaga!/

Jego penis stał się jeszcze bardziej twardszy niż wcześniej. Trowa spojrzał na Heero. Japończyk nawet nie przesunął się o milimetr a do jego rytmicznego oddechu dołączyło delikatne chrapanie.

/Co do diabła się z nim dzieje? Heero śpi tak mocno, że nawet nie zauważyłby gdyby Wing Zero wylądował na jego głowie. Na pewno, nie będzie wiedział, że poszedłem do łazienki./

Trowa nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo jest gwałtowny w swoim działaniu, przecież to wcale nie leżało w jego naturze. Ale prawdę mówiąc nie mógł pozbyć się tych wszystkich myśli z głowy.

Wysoki pilot zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Powoli i bardzo cicho udał się do ich wspólnej łazienki. Zapalił światło i na chwilę zamarł, kiedy usłyszał, że Heero zaczyna mamrotać coś przez sen. Japończyk mówił jednak zbyt cicho, żeby mógł go zrozumieć. Po chwili Trowa odetchnął z ulgą kiedy chłopak odwrócił się do niego tyłem i ponownie zaczął chrapać. Zielonooki wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. To co teraz miał zamiar zrobić stało się już codziennością.

Nie chciał przyznać, że czuje coś do Quatre. Bał się, że to uczucie może utrudnić mu walkę. Teraz stał się bardziej wrażliwy a to było coś do czego zupełnie nie był przygotowany. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął o nim marzyć poczuł pożądanie. Bo któż mógłby obojętnie patrzeć na tą niemalże Cherubinową twarz i pukle uroczych blond włosów? Im więcej czasu spędzał z Quatre tym uczucia te były silniejsze, a zarazem tak niebezpieczne.

Trwała wojna i rozpoczynanie nowego związku było wręcz głupotą, kiedy śmierć mogła przyjść w każdej chwili. Wiedział, że doprowadziło by to tylko do niewyobrażalnego bólu po stracie, kogoś tak bliskiego. Ale prawdziwym powodem dla którego nie przyznawał się że kocha blondyna była obawa przed odrzuceniem. On skryty samotnik, który nigdy nie mówi o tym co czuje, miałby teraz wyjawić co leży mu na sercu i do tego zostać wyśmianym, nie... Strach był jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że milczał.

Czasami zauważał, że Quatre patrzy na niego i wtedy fantazjował, że blondyn darzy go uczuciem. Chwilę później wmawiał sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie a to pozostanie tylko jego marzeniem. Uważał, że i tak nic by z tego nie było. Jednak głęboko w sercu miał nadzieje, że się myli.

Trowa zdjął bokserki i położył je na umywalce, następnie ściągnął T-shirt. Położył ręcznik na podłodze wyłożonej kafelkami. Następnie sięgnął do szafki pod zlewem, po małą butelkę balsamu. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał szybko, ponieważ były one tak dobrze mu znane.

Już od ponad miesiąca, każdej nocy w jego głowie pojawiał się Quatre. Czasami on pieprzył Quatre a czasami Quatre jego. W każdym razie, rano rezultat był ten sam. Zawsze budził się z twardym penisem. Trowa musiał wcześniej wstawać, żeby uniknąć ponownego przyłapania go przez Heero podczas masturbacji. Chociaż czuł, że Japończyk już wie co robi codziennie rano.

Zielonooki ukląkł na ręczniku i nalał niewielką ilość balsamu na dłoń. Następnie chwycił swojego penisa i cicho jęknął. Kciukiem zaczął pieścić czubek członka. Wyobraził sobie ręce Quatre w miejscu gdzie trzymał własne dłonie. Blondyn pieścił go czule a jego jedwabne ręce przemieszczały się wzdłuż całej długości penisa Trowy. Brunet zaczął delikatnie zaciskać dłoń, doznając miłego uczucia ogarniającego jego ciało. Później jego ręka zaczęła poruszać się z góry w dół. Znów wyobraził sobie, że robi to dłoń Quatre. Nagle poczuł jakby zagłębił się całkowicie w ciasny tyłek blondyna.

Jednak chciał więcej. Nadal wykonując pompujące ruchy ręką, drugą dłoń powoli przesuną w kierunku swoich pośladków. Placami wyszukał nienaruszonego do tej pory otworu. Powoli wepchnął jeden ze zwilżonych balsamem placów do odbytu. Pomimo, że jego oczy nieco się rozszerzyły pchnął palec jeszcze głębiej.

Czuł się trochę dziwnie ale jednocześnie tak dobrze. Nagle czubek jego palca otarł o coś, co spowodowało, że jego świat zawirował. To było niesamowite, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego! Ponownie pchnął palec, aby poczuć znów to samo. To tak jakby on pieprzył Quatre a Quatre w tym czasie pieprzył jego. Każdy fragment jego ciało śpiewał, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe.

Po chwili dodał drugi palec. To trochę go zabolało, ale przyjemność wzięła nad nim górę. Wyobraził sobie, że jego palce są penisem Quatre. Nagle poczuł znów ta niesamowitą rozkosz. Wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się.

Trowa zobaczył przed sobą Quatre, który bierze jego członka do ust. Czuł jego ciepły oddech, różowy wilgotny język, który lizał jego penisa. Nagle Quatre wziął go całego do ust i zaczął ssać przy tym masując jądra bruneta. Trowa powoli kołysał się pomiędzy swoimi palcami znajdującymi się z tyłu a ręką , którą trzymał penisa. Jego ciało ogarnął skurcz, gwiazdy polazły się mu przed oczami i ponownie poczuł ogromną falę przyjemności. Sperma Trowy pokryła jego dłoń i kawałek podłogi.

Jego ciało rozluźniło się i powoli opadło na ziemię. Próbował złapać oddech po tak intensywnym orgazmie. Powoli wyjął palce z tyłka. Cholera. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił sobie na taką utratę kontroli. Masturbacja była zwyczajną poranną czynnością, jak mycie zębów.

Ale dziś był lekkomyślny, całkowicie zatracił się w tej chwili. Przegrał walkę z pragnieniami swojego ciała. Jeszcze chwilkę poleżał na zimnych kafelkach po czym udał się pod prysznic.

Szybko się umył, ubrał i wrócił z powrotem do łóżka. Uspokoił się nieco widząc, że Heero podczas jego nieobecności nie zmienił pozycji w której leżał. Położył głowę na poduszce, zamknął oczy i po chwili zasnął. Jednak sen nie długo zagościł w jego ciele. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiło się coś na kształt wspomnienia, które spowodowało, że Trowa zerwał się na równe nogi.

Zobaczył Quatre, leżącego na podłodze w łazience. Blondyn był pobity i cały zakrwawiony. Błagał Trowę o pomoc. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł przez całą długość kręgosłupa bruneta, który zacisnął powieki i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. To co Trowa zobaczył w swoim śnie było tak prawdziwe, że miał wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja zdarzyła się naprawdę. Widział ból, strach oraz wstyd w oczach swojego delikatnego blondyna. Doskonale widział jak krew sączy się z jego niewielkiej klatki piersiowej i spływa po jego nagich nogach. Słyszał błagalny szept Quatre o pomoc. Zielonooki odbierał wszystko z tak drobnymi szczegółami jakby widział to na własne oczy, jakby był w tej łazience a przed nim leżał Quatre.

Nagle Trowie zrobiło się niedobrze. Czuł już w gardle swoją wczorajszą kolacje. Zacisnął mocno powieki i dłonie starając się nie zwymiotować.

/ Nie. To był tylko sen. Ten głos był tylko częścią snu. Mój umysł płata mi figle. Quatre na pewno ma się dobrze. Nic mu nie jest!/

Nie ważne ile razy powtarzał te słowa, wciąż do końca w nie, nie wierzył. Odwrócił się na drugi bok jakby to miało mu pomóc w odgonieniu myśli. Na próżno. Jego umysł wciąż wypełniony był strachem. Bał się, że coś złego dzieje się z Quatre a on nie może mu pomóc.

Bał się, że blondyn go potrzebuje a jego nie ma przy nim.

/ Na pewno go słyszałem. Jakby był tuż obok mnie. Jakby był razem ze mną w pokoju. Błagał mnie o pomoc. Ale dlaczego?/

W końcu Trowa zasnął a przez resztę nocy śniły mu się anioły. Piękne blondwłose anioły, które go wołały. Dopiero po pewnym czasie brunet zorientował się, że niebiańskie istoty miały połamane skrzydła a z ich ciał sączyła się krew.

Podobnie jak Trowa , Heero został uwieziony w swoim koszmarze. Japończyk nigdy nie poruszał się w czasie snu ani nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku tym samym nie dawał widocznego znaku, że śnią mu się koszmary. Po prostu budził się rano bardziej zmęczony niż kiedy kładł się spać. Jedno słowo które spędzało mu sen z powiek brzmiało „Duo". Był to fioletowookiego chłopak, który pojawiał się w jego marzeniach przez ostatnie miesiące. Każdej nocy przychodził do Heero aby go dręczyć. Te wszystkie noce miały ogromny fizyczny wpływ na chłopaka. Znacznie stracił na wadze. Kiedyś dobrze zbudowane ciało zamieniło się w wyniszczały organizm. A w jego niegdyś silnych, żelaznych oczach teraz ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek.

Podkrążone oczy Heero były jakby matowe. Jeśli uważa się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy, to dusza Japończyka byłaby zupełnie pusta. W jego niebieskich oczach nie było nic. Kiedyś miał cele w życiu. Zawsze zajęty był pracą przy Wing'u czy też wykonywaniem misji. Kiedyś był profesjonalistą, wypełnienie misji było najważniejsze.

Nadal był apatyczne, ale teraz jakby jego życie straciło sens. Często siedział długimi godzinami wpatrując się w sufit. To martwiło Trowę, bardziej niż chciał przyznać. Brunet wiedział, że jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba może sam wykonać misje. Co prawda było by to bardzo obciążające, ale obserwując zachowanie Heero wcale nie był pewny czy teraz może na nim polegać.

Ale to nie było głównym problemem. Bardziej Trowę niepokoiła ta pusta w oczach Heero. Czasami naprawdę bał się go. Wściekły Heero mógł szybko rozprawić się z nim, sam się zdetonować, zginąć bezmyślnie na misji czy pobawić się swoją bronią. Tak właśnie mógł postąpić, ospały, apatyczny i obojętny na wszystko Heero.

Zdarzyło się że rozmawiali trochę, po tym jak Heero wcisnął przycisk samozniszczenia w Wing'u a Trowa zabrał go ze sobą do cyrku. Później zielonooki towarzyszył Heero, kiedy ten szukał sprawiedliwości u rodziny marszałka Noventy, którego zabił przez pomyłkę. Nawet wtedy, kiedy chciał ofiarować swoje życie w ramach pokuty za to że zabił marszałka, wciąż miał w sobie tego ducha przetrwania.

Teraz było inaczej. Heero nie chciał, żeby Trowa wiedział o jego problemie. Ale zielonooki sam domyślił się o co może chodzić. Przypomniał sobie kiedy Heero się zmienił i co stało się w tym czasie. Japończyk wydawał się być zadowolony z udręki, która pochłaniała jego duszę. A Trowa nie był w stanie zmusić go do mówienia. Bóg jeden wie, że jeżeli Heero nie chce rozmawiać to nikt na ziemi ani w koloniach nie zmusi go do tego.

Heero nie miał pojęcia, że drugi chłopak się o niego martwi, zbyt bardzo pochłonięty był sobą. Japończyk wiedział, że sny powoli zabijają jego człowieczeństwo. Dzisiaj pokazały mu Duo ubranego w białą jedwabną tunikę. Chłopak z warkoczem wyciągnął do Heero rękę. Japończyk chętne ją chwycił, żeby być bliżej swojej uśmiechniętej zjawy.

Jego ręka ścisnęła dłoń Duo, ale ten szybko ją cofnął. Heero spojrzał w dół i zobaczył jak ręka chłopaka ocieka krwią. Krew szybko kapała rozmywając się na białej tunice Duo. Nagle uśmiech fioletowookiego zgasł a zastąpił go cichy płacz. Krew płynęła tak długo, aż Heero nie zaczął w niej tonąć.

Nagle poprzednie sceny znikały i pojawiały się nowe.

Tym razem Duo przybity był do krzyża, podobnego to tego, który zwykle nosił na szyi. Heero widział wielu mężczyzn bijących Duo, ale jeden wydawał mu się szczególne znajomy. Tak dobrze go znał, że jego umysł nie pozwolił mu dowiedzieć się kim on był. Widział cierpienie na twarzy fioletowookiego, czuł wilgoć krwi kiedy go uderzano.

Stał tam i patrzył na to wszystko nie mogąc się ruszyć, jakby przytrzymywała go jakaś niewidzialna siła. Słyszał przeraźliwe krzyki Duo wzywające o pomoc, ale on nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Obserwował wszystko z przerażeniem. Nie mogąc znieść już tego widoku przymknął oczy.

Kiedy znowu je otworzył był już w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Znajdował się w pokoju, który znał, ale znów nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Nagle zobaczył leżącego na drewnianej podłodze Duo. Jego niezaplecione włosy wiły się wokół niego. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, które już nic nie widziały. I znów dookoła była krew, zawsze ta przeklęta krew.

Jego czarny strój teraz przesiąkł czerwoną cieczą, podobnie jak jego kasztanowe włosy. Heero poczuł jak krew dociera do jego kostek. Podszedł do Amerykanina i klęknął przy nim. Nagle ręka Duo chwyciła go i zaczęła ciągnąć w dół... coraz niżej... i ...niżej

"Nie!"

Heero szybko podniósł się. W jego oczach toczył się łzy, wciąż czuł strach. Westchnął próbując tym samym oswobodzić się z niepokoju, który jakby wtopił się w jego kości.

Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś bierze prysznic. Odetchnął z ulgą, że nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na pytające spojrzenia Trowy. Pomimo, że zielonooki dobrze ukrywał swoje obawy o Heero, Japończyk wiedział, że Trowa naprawdę martwi się o niego.

/ Jak mógłby się nie martwić? Patrząc na to czym się stałem./

Trowa codziennie rano wstawał przed nim. Właściwie było mu to na rękę, bo nie musiał się tłumaczyć z swoich snów. Heero znał także powód tych rannych pobudek towarzysza. Powinien być zazdrosny, że drugi chłopak miał kogoś o kim mógł fantazjować, ale wcale nie był. Jeśli to zatracanie się na kilka chwil w swoich myślach sprawia Trowie przyjemność, to w porządku. Heero cieszył się z tego.

/ Sam poznałem smak miłości, choć na bardzo krótki czas. Nie czekaj zbyt długo Trowa, żeby mu powiedzieć, że go kochasz. Nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy jak cenne jest uczucie miłości. I jak niewiele mamy czasu by się nim nacieszyć. /

Wiedział, że dwóch pilotów czuje coś do siebie. Widział ich wzajemne spojrzenia i te rozkoszne płomyczki radości w oczach Quatre kiedy mówiło się o Trowie. Miał tylko nadzieje, że wyznają sobie miłość zanim będzie za późno. Dla niego i Duo, było już za późno, ale modlił się, żeby było inaczej z jego przyjaciółmi.

/Wiem, że kochacie siebie nawzajem, ale każde z was boi się o tym powiedzieć. Życie jest zbyt krótkie, by się bać. Trzeba chwytać miłość gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek się pojawi. Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy twój czas się skończy. Który dzień będzie tym ostatnim. Trzeba kochać dopóki można, dopóki starczy sił./

Rozmyślania Heero przerwał wychodzący z łazienki Trowa.

„Prysznic jest już wolny" powiedział

Heero skinął głową, na znak, że zrozumiał. Spojrzał na Trowę. Wyższy pilot zadawał się być zmęczony. Wyglądał tak jak czuł się Heero. Japończyk westchnął, kiedy zsunął się z łóżka i obrócił się w stronę towarzysza.

„Działaj Trowa. Zanim będzie za późno." rzucił po czym praktycznie bezszelestnie wszedł do zaparowanej łazienki.

Prze kluczył za sobą drzwi. Nawet nie spojrzał w lustro, wiedział doskonale co w nim zobaczy. Zmierzył od razu w stronę prysznica, następnie rozkręcił chłodną wodę, która obmyła jego twarz. Wtedy i tylko wtedy pozwalał aby z jego oczu lały się łzy, które idealnie mieszały się z wodą i powoli spływały po jego twarzy.

/Dlaczego Duo? Dlaczego nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla ciebie?/ oparł się o ścianę i pozwolił pochłonąć się swojemu cierpieniu.

Tymczasem Trowa siedział na łóżku, zupełnie nieświadomy jaki smutek przeżywa jego przyjaciel. Bolało go serce, kiedy widział jak na jego oczach Heero niszczeje, był także sfrustrowany tym, że nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić żeby dotrzeć do Japończyka.

A ten tajemniczy komentarz Heero? Co mógł oznaczać? Nagle przez głowę Trowy przemknął obraz pobitego, leżącego na podłodze Quatre.

/Czyżby Heero wiedział? Ale jakim cudem? Przecież to był tylko sen, prawda?/

Wiele razy powtarzał to w myślach, ale wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia, że coś może być nie tak z blondynem.

Trowie na sercu było coraz ciężej, wciąż myślał o depresji Japończyka i błagalnych wołaniach araba o pomoc. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo bezradny. Wszystko wokół niego rozpadało się a on nie mógł tego powstrzymać.


	3. Chapter 3

**Q**uatre musiał się pośpieszyć. Wufei mógł wrócić w każdej chwili a on nie skończył pakować ich rzeczy. Wiedział, że jeśli chińczyk wróci do domu a rzeczy nie będą gotowe, zgotuje mu istne piekło. Nie sądził, żeby jego ciało mogło znieść cokolwiek. Od nocy w której Wufei przyłapał go na wyznaniu miłości do Trowy, chińczyk zmienił się. O ile to możliwe stał się jeszcze bardziej wściekły i gruboskórny. Od tamtej chwili traktował Quatre z większa okrutnością niż zwykle. Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko jednak zaczęło się od innej nocy. Nocy w której nakrył Duo i Wufei'a.

Po tym wydarzeniu jego życie zmieniło się diametralnie i to wcale nie na lepsze. To zdarzyło się pewnej nocy, w której Quatre odkrył jak naprawdę nieludzki jest Wufei. Blondyn zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że nigdy nie zauważył drzemiącego w chińczyku okrucieństwa. Przecież nazywał go przyjacielem, pracował razem z nim, zapraszał do swojego domu. Przez ten cały czas nie podejrzewał, że za Dr. Jeckyll, czai się prawdziwe życie Mr Hyde. Jak mógł przegapić coś takiego? Prawda, chińczyk nie był gadułą, właściwie odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy uważał to konieczne. Ale coś powinno ostrzec Quatre, choćby jakiś mały sygnał dający znać o tym okrucieństwie kryjącym się wewnątrz czarnookiego. Niestety nic nie zauważył, aż do pewnej feralnej nocy.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy uderzył go Wufei. A dokładniej pobił go tak, że blondyn nie mógł już więcej się bronić. I wtedy po raz pierwszy go zgwałcił. I wtedy Quatre po raz pierwszy krwawił. Patrząc wstecz, blondyn przypominał sobie jakie okropne były jego tortury, ale te nowe metody, które chińczyk stosował były o wiele gorsze. Wcześniej wszystko było czysto fizyczne. Bicie, klepanie no i oczywiście gwałcenie. Ale, po nocy, kiedy Quatre wyznał swoją miłość do Trowy, Wufei zmienił metody działania.

Teraz chińczyk próbował zranić blondyna w sposób, który nie zostanie tak szybko wyleczony, jak rany na ciele. Wydawało się, że sam gwałt ciała już mu nie wystarczał. Chciał także zgwałcić umysł Quatre. Blondyn czuł, ze chińczyk jest bliski osiągnięcia swojego celu. Obecnie za każdym razem Wufei zmuszał araba do wsłuchiwania się w jego własne ciche jęki, które później krzyczały w jego głowie. Do tego dochodziły liczne obelgi z ust chińczyka i zwroty, które towarzyszyły oświadczeniom miłości. Quatre nie wiedział co boli bardziej te wszystkie poniżenia czy sadystyczne wypowiedzi z fałszywymi opiniami.

Wiedział na pewno, że jeżeli Wufei będzie to kontynuował, jego dusza rozpadnie się na milion kawałków i przepadnie w nicość. A jeśli ktoś próbowałby pozbierać te wszystkie kawałki, nie dało by się ponownie stworzyć osoby, której życie warte było by istnienia. Teraz był niczym układanka w cienkiej ramce. Wkrótce jednak rama, która trzymała wszystkie fragmenty układanki miała pęknąć i jeśli nikt jej nie pomoże, cała układanka rozsypie się bezpowrotnie.

Złamane ramie blondyna już się zagoiło, podobnie jak podbite oko. Ale to były tylko te zewnętrzne objawy. W zeszłym tygodniu dostali wiadomość, że mają przyłączyć się do innych w nowej kryjówce. Zbliżała się jakaś poważniejsza misja, która wymagała zaangażowania się wszystkich pilotów. Quatre okropnie ucieszył się na tę wiadomość. Wufei na pewno nie będzie niczego próbował w obecności pozostałych chłopaków. Wtedy blondyn uwolni się od niego chociaż na chwilę a później może uda mu się odejść.

Kiedy Wufei dostrzegł, że blondyn nieco odżył zaczął być go jeszcze mocnej i częściej. To było pewnego rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Całe ciało Quatre pokryte było siniakami z wyjątkiem twarzy.

Chińczyk bardzo uważał, żeby czasem go tam nie uderzyć nie chciał narobić widocznych śladów, które świadczyły by o znęcaniu się nad arabem. Blondyn wiedział, że bicie było jedynym sposobem pokazania przez Wufei'a jego fizycznej przewagi nad nim.

Kiedy Quatre skończył upychanie rzeczy do swojej walizki zapiął ją i postawił obok drzwi wyjściowych. Postanowił przejrzeć jeszcze raz pokój żeby upewnić się czy aby na pewno wszystko spakował. Kiedy miał pewność, że potrzebne rzeczy są w walizkach, usiadł i postanowił zaczekać na Wufei'a. Normalnie dla zabicia czasu poczytał by książkę lub pograł na skrzypcach. Ale teraz żadna z tych rzeczy nie mogła sprawiać mu radości.

Nie był w stanie czytać już tych wszystkich bezsensownych historii w których wszystko dobrze się kończy. Nie mógł przyjmować do wiadomości opowieści o szczęściu, kiedy jego życie było tylko ponurą egzystencją. Z chęcią wziąłby skrzypce w rękę i skomponował utwór, który oddaje jego nastrój, ale Wufei zauważył jaką sprawiało to radość blondynowi i zabrał mu je. Później kazał Quatre patrzeć jak rozbija jego ukochany instrument na kawałki i wyrzuca go do śmieci. Wtedy strasznie zabolało to blondyna, ale patrząc na to teraz utrata skrzypiec była niczym w porównaniu z tym co stracił do tej pory.

Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać na chińczyka. Zaledwie po paru minutach usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi. I na ułamek sekundy przez jego głowę przeleciało kilka pomysłów. / Mogę uciec teraz. Uderzę Wufei'a krzesłem i ucieknę zanim ten się ocknie. Albo mogę uciec przez okno. Znam tyle miejsc w których mógłbym się schronić. Mogę przecież walczyć/ Jednak czuł jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go w tym miejscu/Dlaczego nie mogę od niego uciec? Czy ma aż taką władzę nade mną? Znam jego sekrety, mogę powiedzieć o nich innym, zakładając, ze znajdę ich zanim Wufei znajdzie mnie./

Ostatnia myśl całkowicie skupiła uwagę blondyna. /Wufei na pewno zaraz by nie odnalazł. Przecież powiedział, że należę do niego. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi odejść i nie ważne jak daleko bym pobiegł on zawsze by mnie złapał. Albo co gorsze dorwałby innego z pilotów. Heero by tego nie zniósł. Zawsze wydawał się być taki silny, ale po Duo zmienił się. Zupełnie tak jakby ktoś wyssał z niego życie. Teraz był prawie jak zombie. Wykonywał misje niemalże z tą samą precyzją co zawsze, ale widać było, że jego życie straciło większy sens. Późnej przyszedł by czas na Trowę.

Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś chwycił go za serce i próbował wyrwać je z klatki piersiowej. Quatre na samą myśl o tym jak Wufei mógłby znęcać się na Trową poczuł rozdzierający ból, niemal nie do zniesienia. / Nie. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. Wolałbym umrzeć niż narazić, któregokolwiek z nich na takie cierpienie. A dopóki żyję muszę ich chronić, i tak nie mam już wiele do stracenia./ Monolog Quatre został przerwany przez zbliżające się w jego kierunku głosy. /Dziwne. Z kim Wufei mógłby rozmawiać? Przecież nikt z moich znajomych czy rodziny nie wie gdzie jestem. A Wufei nie ma tu przyjaciół, których mógłby zaprosić. Więc kto to może być? /. Nagle blondyn spojrzał w górę i ujrzał stojącego w drzwiach chińczyka.

Wufei jak gdyby nigdy nic stał przy futrynie i patrzył na Quatre. Był zadowolony, kiedy zobaczył w oczach blondyna strach. Po chwili ponownie zwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy. / Dobrze, jest tutaj. Dzisiaj kropla przepełni czarę goryczy. Zmiażdżę go i sprawi, że będzie mój i tylko mój. Nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś, teraz nadszedł nowy czas. Nie mogłem mieć Duo, ale będę miał Quatre. Po dzisiejszej nocy będzie należał wyłącznie do mnie./ Quatre zaczął lekko drżeć, kiedy Wufei przeszywał go wzrokiem.

/Teraz pora zadać ostateczny cios/ pomyślał chińczyk.

"Wiesz, dzisiaj jest nasza ostatnia noc w tym domu. Pomyślałem, że warto by był to jakoś uczcić. W tym miejscu kryje się tak wiele wspomnień. Więc stwierdziłem, że ten nasz ostatni sex tutaj warto by było jakoś urozmaicić i zaprosić do zabawy kogoś zupełnie nowego."

Nacisk Wufei'a na słowo „sex", przyprawił blondyna o dreszcze. Wiedział, że cokolwiek chińczyk zaplanował na ten wieczór było jego zgubą. Quatre miał tylko cichą nadzieje, że jakoś przez to przejdzie. Blondyn próbował nie pokazywać jak wielką nienawiścią pałała do czarnookiego. Przez ten czas spędzony z chińczykiem nauczył się, że opór jedynie rozwściecza i bardziej podnieca Wufei'a.

Obecnie zamiast płakać na głos, płakał w środku. Za każdym razem, kiedy Wufei gwałcił go, krzyki wypełniały jego umysł. Quatre zapłacił za swoją nie współpracę później, ale mimo wszystko było warto. To był jego własny sposób na walkę. Jeśli nie mógł wykrzyczeć swojej nienawiści to przynajmniej mógł uwolnić ją w swojej głowie. To było niewielkie zwycięstwo, ale mimo wszystko zwycięstwo.

Wufei był rozbawiony obserwując jak lęk w Quatre rośnie. Pozwolił blondynowi przez chwilę przeanalizować jego słowa po czym kontynuował dalej. „Chcę, żeby dzisiejsza noc był wyjątkowa. Tak bardzo wyjątkowa, żebyś NIGDY nie mógł o niej zapomnieć"

Powiedział z uśmiechem po czym skinął ręką na kogoś. Osoba ta podeszła bliżej i stanęła za chińczykiem. Po chwili Wufei odsunął się na bok i wpuścił do pomieszczenia innego mężczyznę. Chłopka o czarnych długich włosach wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Po chwili chińczyk podszedł bliżej blondyna.

„W-Wufei? Co się dzieje? zapytał Quatre po czym przeniósł wzrok na obcego mężczyznę „Kto to jest?"

Wufei spojrzał na nieznajomego, a jego usta wygięły się przebiegły uśmiech „ To jest twój wielbiciel Quatre. Słyszał o twoich „talentach" i już nie może się doczekać kiedy je wypróbuje."

Quatre był wciąż zdezorientowany całą to sytuacją. „Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem kto to jest, Ja nie..." przerwał i spojrzał na Wufei'a w nadziei, że wszystko mu wyjaśni.

„Och, mój niewinny mały Quatre" zadrwił chińczyk po czym pochylił się i szepnął do ucha blondyna: „Nie znam tego człowieka, przypadkowo spotkałem go na ulicy. Dziś wieczorem będzie cię pieprzyć. Nie tylko twoje ciało, ale także twój umysł, a ja będę się temu przyglądał. Mam zamiar siedzieć tu obserwować jak uszczęśliwia cię całą noc. Jest dość duży, więc może trochę zaboleć, ale to przecież nic takiego dla kogoś takiego jak ty. Może jeśli będziesz wystarczająco dobry, pozwolę ci possać siebie później. A tymczasem wskakuj na łóżko i rozłóż nogi. Pokaż jaką jesteś dobrą dziwką."

Po tych słowach ostatnie elementy układanki duszy Quatre rozpadły się. Tylko jedna cząsteczka nadziei i życia sprawiały, że jeszcze nie znikł. Blondyn wstał i zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli. Kiedy uporał się już z wszystkimi, wysunął z niej ramiona. Następnie pochylił się ściągając buty i skarpetki. potem ponownie się wyprostował i rozpiął spodnie. Podszedł do łóżka, po drodze zostawiając spodnie i bokserki. Ostatecznie położył się na nim szeroko rozstawiając nogi.

,,Grzeczny chłopiec" zaszydził Wufei i usiadł na krześle. Po chwili zwrócił się do obcego mężczyzny. ,,Cóż" rzucił „jest twój"

Nieznajomy prześledził wzrokiem, każdy centymetr ciała Quatre. Następnie zwrócił się do Wufei'a. „Jesteś pewny, że mogę go wsiąść? I tak już wygląda na nieźle pobitego"

Mało powiedziane, że był nieźle pobity. Począwszy od szyi cała kremowa skóra Quatre pokryta była siniakami i ranami.

„No pewnie!" odpowiedział Wufei „możesz z nim robić co chcesz, nie będzie z tobą walczył. Jest kurwą i lubi to"

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a mała iskierka błysnęła w jego oczach. Odwrócił się do leżącej na łóżku postaci i oblizał wargi. Widząc ten gest, Wufei wiedział, że wybrał odpowiednią osobę, która będzie dla Quatre „darem".

Właśnie był w mieście, kupował prowiant, próbował wymyśleć jaki byłby najlepszy sposób, aby całkowicie zniszczyć psychikę blondyna. Kiedy wchodził do sklepu, natknął się na nieznajomą męską prostytutkę. Chłopak odwrócił się do niego i szepnął, że ostatnim razem został straszne zgwałcony przez mężczyznę. Wufei słyszał o tym człowieku także od innych męskich dziwek. Jedna z nich powiedział Wufei'owi, że koniecznie musi spotkać się z tym człowiekiem, ponieważ mają podobne gusta i świetnie by się dogadali.

Oczywiście Wufei, uderzył go za tą bezczelną uwagę, ale kiedy ponownie podsłuchał rozmowę pomiędzy nimi, wiedział, że mężczyzna o którym rozmawiali był tym którego szukał. Wkrótce dowiedział się, że facet ten lubi młodych chłopców a ponad wszystko uwielbia znęcać się nad nimi. Wtedy już wiedział, że właśnie ten człowiek będzie idealny do wykonania jego podłego planu, zniszczenia Quatre.

Obcy mężczyzna zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Ten lekki szelest ściąganych ubrań był ogłuszającym dźwiękiem dla Quatre. Krzyki, które zwykle wypełniały głowę blondyna, ucichły. Teraz nie słyszał już nic. /Czym ja się stałem/ szepnął arab przymykając powieki. Nagle poczuł zagłębienie na łóżku spowodowane ciężarem drugiego człowieka. Po chwili mężczyzna wspiął się na jego ciało. Czuł ja obce ręce badają jego ciało i ściskają boleśnie jego sutki. Jednak nie zareagował. Pomimo, że odczuwał co dzieje się z jego ciałem był jakby obok tego wszystkiego.

Zamknął się w sobie. Wydawało mu się, że stoi obok i przygląda się jak jego cało zostaje gwałcone. Czuł, że zaraz zostanie uderzony. /Zasługuje na to/ szepnął.

„Czekaj!"- krzyknął Wufei

To słowo, to zwyczajne słowo z ust chińczyka sprawiło, że Quatre nieco się ożywił. Nagle poczuł mały promyczek nadziei i znów znalazł się w swoim ciele. /Może Wufei powstrzyma go. Może on naprawdę się o mnie martwi. Może zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem posunął się za daleko./ Quatre na chwilę wstrzymał oddech czekając na dalsze słowa chińczyka.

„Wszędzie, ale nie w twarz" Wufei zgasił nadzieje w oczach blondyna.

Obcy chrząknął na znak, że zrozumiał. A migocący kawałek nadziei, który pozostał jeszcze w Quatre teraz rozpadł się bezpowrotnie na kawałki. Teraz blondyn nie potrzebował opuszczać swojego ciała. Był w nim i nie widział już powodu aby odseparować się od niego. Quatre mechanicznie podążał za instrukcjami mężczyzny. Wszystko czego żądał obcy było spełniane. Nagle mężczyzna zszedł z Quatre tak by ten mógł zmienić swoją pozycję ciała. Blondyn klęknął na kolanach i oparł dłonie o łóżko, teraz był skierowany twarzą w stronę siedzącego na krześle Wufei'a. Obcy facet stanął za Quatre, chwycił dłońmi oba półdupki araba i rozszerzył je. Nagle jego penis podwoił swój rozmiar. Bez ostrzeżenie próbował wejść w blondyna. Ale Quatre był tak ciasny i zupełnie do tego nie przygotowany, a członek mężczyzny tak duży, że jego działania były zupełnie bezcelowe. Po kilku próbach Quatre w końcu przestał napinać mieście a obcy natychmiast zanurzył się całkowicie w ciele araba. Nagle zatrzymał się, rozkoszując się wyśmienitym tyłkiem blondyna. Po czym znowu zaczął go pieprzyć, coraz mocniej i mocniej. Quatre wiedział, że był rozdarty, czuł krew, która wolnym strumieniem spływała po jego nogach. To nie była dla niego żadna nowość. Posiadał bowiem bardzo smukły odbyt, więc prawie za każdym razem krwawił.

Wufei wydawał się tym faktem bardzo zachwycony. Nigdy nie używał wazeliny, zauważając, że więcej zabawy jest kiedy Quatre sam ją produkuje. Drobne ciało blondyna chwiało się w tą i z powrotem, kiedy mężczyzna szybko wchodził i wychodził z niego. Obcy prawie już dochodził a jego pchnięcia stały się coraz głębsze. Po chwili spuścił się wewnątrz Quatre. Ogarnięty orgazmem bezwładnie położył się na blondynie. Jednak szybko podniósł się nie chcąc zużyć swojej nowej zabaweczki zbyt szybko. Po czym spojrzał na swojego teraz wiotkiego penisa, który pokryty był krwią.

Przeniósł wzrok na Wufei'a „ Dam dzieciakowi chwilę na odzyskanie sił, a sam pójdę się obmyć"

Wufei machnął ręką w kierunku łazienki. Nieznajomy wstał i wszedł do środka. Chińczyk podszedł do bezwładnie leżącego na łóżku Quatre. Złapał za podbródek blondyna i uniósł jego głowę, tak aby ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, na widok tego co zobaczył w tęczówkach araba. A raczej tego czego w nich nie było. Bogactwo jego spojrzenia jakby przeminęło. Jego gorliwość i jasność także. Oczy straciły umiejętność współczucia, kruchość oraz uczucia, które kiedyś w nich migotały. Teraz oczy Quatre pozbawione były jakichkolwiek emocji, witalności i życia.

Wufei wpatrywał się w blondyna i wiedział, że wygrał. Chłopak został złamany, pokonany. Pomimo tego nie był w stanie teraz mu odpuścić. Oglądanie jak ktoś pieprzy Quatre było dla niego nowym doświadczeniem i musiał przyznać, że strasznie go to podniecało. Teraz to on chciał blondyna. Chińczyk puścił podbródek araba, pozwalając tym samym, aby jego głowa opadła na łóżko. Wufei szybko pozbył się swojego ubrania i położył się obok Quatre. Następnie ręką mocno uderzył go w jeden z pośladków. Blondyn, jakby na ten znak podniósł się, tak , że znowu znajdował się w pozycji „na pieska"

„ Nie. Odwróć się. Chcę patrzeć w twoje oczy kiedy będę cię pierdolił" powiedział jednym tchem Wufei.

Był zniecierpliwiony, tak bardzo chciał już znaleźć się w arabie. Quatre posłusznie położył się na plecach. Wufei nie marnując czasu szybko zarzucił nogi blondyna na swoje barki. Po chwili gwałtownie wszedł w niego. Pomimo, że Quatre był tak bardzo rozciągnięty a krew spływał po jego nogach, chińczyk nie miał żadnych oporów i brnął coraz głębiej. Jego penis był coraz dalej o on wciąż wpatrywał się w blondyna.

„Kocham cię Quatre" powiedział z obrzydzeniem w głosie chińczyk.

Blondyn tylko tępo patrzył na czarnookiego. Wufei czuł, że nie zajmie mu dużo czasu zanim osiągnie orgazm, ale chciał żeby blondyn też go miał. Chciał znów zobaczyć w błękitnych oczach blondyna wstyd.

Sięgnął ręką pomiędzy ich ciała i chwycił penisa Quatre. Zaczął wścieknie poruszać ręką w górę i w dół. Wufei wiedział w jaki sposób dotykać blondyna, żeby niemal natychmiast stał się sztywny. Chińczyk wpychał swojego członka coraz głębiej i głębiej równocześnie wykonując ruchy pompujecie ręką, która trzymał penisa araba. Wkrótce mięśnie Quatre napięły się a z jego członka wydostało się nasienie wprost na rękę czarnookiego. Napięcie mięśni spowodowało lekkie ściśnięcie penisa Wufei'a i w połączeniu z wspomnieniem jak obcy pieprzył Quatre spowodowało, że chińczyk osiągnął orgazm. Po raz drugi w trakcie tej nocy, Quatre został wypełniony spermą.

Chińczyk szukał w oczach blondyna jakiegokolwiek śladu emocji jednak nic nie zobaczył. Wyszedł z Quatre i zrzucił jego nogi z barków. Później spojrzał na swoją dłoń pokrytą lepką biała substancją. „Zliż to" zażądał i podsunął rękę pod twarz blondyna.

Quatre posłusznie otworzył usta i zaczął lizać palce czarnookiego. Jeśli obrzydzało to blondyna zupełnie tego nie pokazał. Zrobił to co mu kazano. Kiedy dłoń chińczyka była czysta zabrał ją i z pogardą spojrzał na araba. Po chwili odszedł od łóżka i ubrał spodnie.

Nieznajomy przyglądał się większości poczynań pozostałej dwójki. Po obejrzeniu jak dwóch pięknych chłopców pieprzy się, ponownie był twardy. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby ponownie wziął blondyna ten mógłby tego nie przeżyć. Spojrzał w kierunku ciemnowłosego chłopka. Wufei domyślił się, że nieznajomy chce jeszcze raz posiąść Quatre. Ale blondyn potrzebował przerwy, nie mógł teraz tego zrobić.

Chińczyk nie chciał niczego więcej, tylko oglądać jak blondyn jest pieprzony. A później sam chciał w niego wchodzić. Ale to mogło zabić Quatre. W końcu zdecydował się na kompromis „Dajmy mu chwilę, żeby się umył. Później wróci i zrobi nam laskę. Wtedy odzyska nieco sił i będziemy mogli zacząć drugą rundę. Po tym wszystkim, nie chcemy złożyć go zbyt wcześnie"

Obcy zgodził się. To co mówił czarnooki miało sens. A po obejrzeniu jak blondyn ssał palce chińczyka, nie mógł już doczekać się , kiedy zatopi swojego penisa w miękkich różowych ustach Quatre. Nagle blondyn wstał i udał się do łazienki. Kiedy mijał Wufei'a, ten chwycił go i przyciągnął do siebie. Następnie wsunął język do ust blondyna i zaczął długi i mokry pocałunek. Chwilę później chińczyk odsunął się od niego i pchnął go w stronę łazienki. Quatre podtykał się o dywan, ale szybko złapał równowagę.

„Jak patrzę na ciebie robi mi się nie dobrze", powiedział „ale właśnie dlatego cię kocham" Słowa Wufei'a ociekały sarkazmem i nienawiścią.

Wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o umywalkę, nie mając siły samodzielnie stać. Dopiero po kilku minutach uznał, że już uda mu się umyć. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił chłodną wodę. Zaczął powoli myć swoje poranione ciało. Po chwili wyszedł i osuszył się ręcznikiem. Wciąż jednak był brudny, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Krwawienie w końcu udało się zatrzymać, jednak wciąż był tak bardzo obolały. Energiczne pocieranie ręcznikiem przynosiło mu nieznaczną ulgę, ale jednak przypominało o wszystkich ranach i siniakach.

Jeśli chodziło o wewnętrzny ból, cóż nie mógł sobie za bardzo pomóc. W każdym razie wiedział, że będzie coraz gorzej. Quatre wytarł ręcznikiem zaparowane lustro. Twarz, którą w nim zobaczył była jedynie zewnętrzną warstwą, która pozostała po jej właścicielu. Wiedział o tym tylko blondyn. Dla innych wszystko będzie wyglądać tak samo./ Czy naprawdę myślałem, że będę wyglądał jakoś inaczej? Jakby dzisiejsze wydarzenia w jakiś sposób mogły zmienić mnie fizycznie?/ Zaczął przekręcać twarz z jednego boku na drugi.

Przecież teraz nie było tak jak zwykle. /Czy spodziewałem się gigantycznego tatuażu na moim czole z napisem „dziwka Wufei'a"?. Czy dlatego, że Wufei zabrał mi ten ostatni oddech życia, miało by być to widoczne na mojej twarzy? Nie wiem. Czuję się inaczej, tak pusto. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że niczego nie widać./ Quatre jednak nie zauważył pustki w swoich oczach. Nie zauważył jak przytłoczone było jego ciało, zupełnie jakby dźwigał cały ciężar świata na barkach. / Powinienem krzyczeć, płakać, cokolwiek. Powinienem czuć coś. Dlaczego więc nic nie czuje? Zupełnie jakbym był pusty. Człowiek z pustym wnętrzem./

Odłożył ręcznik i podszedł do drzwi. Doskonale wiedział co czeka go po drugiej stronie. Wufei i ten facet. Wiedział też co się wydarzy. Tamci będą go wykorzystywać do upadłego. /Przecież na to zasługuje. Kto inny by mnie teraz chciał?/ Próbował wykreować w głowie obraz Trowy. Jednak nie był w sanie. Nie mógł nawet przypomnieć sobie zielonych oczu chłopaka. Jego postać wymykała się blondynowi niczym końcówka cudownego snu. Może tak było lepiej. Czasy kiedy marzył przeminęły, teraz musiał zaakceptować obecną sytuacje.

Kiedy nie potrafił znaleźć nadziei nawet w obrazie Trowy, domyślił się że Wufei go złamał. Rozrzucił kawałki duszy Quatre na cztery strony świata. Teraz nic ani nikt nie mógł sprawić, żeby wróciły na swoje dawne miejsce. Blondyn otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z łazienki. /Tym właśnie się stałem. To jest to co muszę robić/ Blondyn powtarzał te zdania w kółko, jakby wpadł w trans. Drobny arab wszedł do sypialni a tym samym do piekła, które już na niego czekało.

Nieznajomy wstał z krzesła, na którym do tej pory siedział. Pociągnął Quatre tak aby znajdował się pomiędzy dwoma stojącymi obok siebie siedziskami, na których siedział on i Wufei. Następnie zmusił blondyna aby klęknął. Quatre pochylił się i wziął do ust obcego penisa. Zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna chwycił araba za tył głowy i zaczął zagłębiać się w jego gardle. Quatre zaczął szamotać się nie chcąc się udusić, ale mężczyzna wydawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. Blondyn czuł na sobie wzrok Wufei'a, wiedział, że tylko jak skończy z obcym będzie musiał zając się penisem chińczyka. Quatre czuł, że ten schemat będzie powtarzać się całą noc. Nie mylił się tak też się stało.

Wufei i nieznajomy na zmianę pieprzyli blondyna a później kazali mu ssać ich penisy. Przekazywali go sobie niczym martwą zabawkę do seksu. Aż w końcu opadli z sił, kiedy pierwsze smugi światła pojawiły się na niebie. Quatre był zbyt zmęczony, żeby zasnąć. Poszedł więc wziąć prysznic. Później ubrał się i usiadł na parapecie przy oknie. Patrzył jak nadchodzi nowy dzień, a cała natura budzi się do życia. Normalnie czułby strach, ale dziś było inaczej.

Oczy Quatre utkwiony były w dalekim punkcie gdzieś na horyzoncie. Było to miejsce, gdzie czuł się szczęśliwy a jego życie maiłoby jakąś wartość. Było to miejsce, którego nie był w stanie zlokalizować. / Niedługo znowu zobaczę Trowę/Blondyn próbował wywołać w sobie jakieś emocje, uczucia. Na próżno./Powinienem coś czuć. Miłość, strach, tęsknotę, cokolwiek./Jednak nie czuł nic./Czym się stałem?!/

Kilka godzin później obudził się Wufei. Od razu rozejrzał się po pokoju, chcąc zobaczyć gdzie jest Quatre. Usatysfakcjonowany, że blondyn nie ruszył się z miejsca, obudził nieznajomego. Obcy po chwili ubrał się i wyszedł razem z chińczykiem z domu. Nie minęło kilka minut kiedy Wufei był już z powrotem. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju zauważ, że Quatre wciąż siedzi w tym samym miejscu i ani o centymetr nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Wyglądał jak piękna rzeźba. Jego ciało oświetlone promieniami słonecznymi wydawało się niemal idealne. Jednak chińczyk nie zauważył tego piękna. Za bardzo zajęty był triumfowaniem swojego sukcesu. Wufei uśmiechnął się w duchu. /Wczoraj w nocy okazał się znacznie lepszy niż się tego spodziewałem. Jest mój na zawsze./

„Chodźmy" powiedział po chwili.

Quatre posłusznie wstał i razem z chińczykiem wyszedł za drzwi. Następnie chwycił obie walizki i zaniósł je do samochodu. Była to pół-ciężarówka i dwoma ogromnymi przyczepami, na których leżały przykryte płachtą Gundamy chłopków. Quatre zastanawiał się czy Sandrock jest w dobrej formie, przecież nie pilotował go od tak dawna. Wufei sam realizował misje przydzielone jemu i blondynowi. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jego mała zabawka miała możliwość ucieczki, a tym bardziej żeby takie pomysły krążyły po jego głowie.

Blondyn usiadł po stronie pasażera a walizki położył za siedzeniem. Po chwili Wufei uruchomił silnik i ruszyli w drogę. Czekało ich dwadzieścia godzin jazdy, nie wspominając, że musieli znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do przechowywanie Gundamy w pobliżu ich nowego domu. Pomimo tego powinni dotrzeć na miejsce jeszcze przed innymi. Quatre jeszcze parę dni wcześniej był strasznie podekscytowany tym, że wszyscy znowu się spotkają. Teraz nie chciał z nikim się widywać.

Po około trzech godzinach jazdy Wufei położył rękę na kolanie blondyna. Powolnym ruchem zaczął zmierzać ku górze. „Co powiesz na szybki numerek Quatre?" spojrzał na araba pożądliwie.

Chińczyk zacisnął dłoń a jego palce wpiły się w skórę araba. Quatre bez większego przejęcia zaczął powoli odpinać guziki przy swojej koszuli. Wufei spojrzał na niego. „Załóż to z powrotem" Rzucił natychmiast chińczyk „ Tylko żartowałem. Boże zaledwie cię dotknąłem a ty już wskoczył byś na moje kolana. Jesteś taki łatwy. Nie masz ani odrobiny moralności?"

Wufei zabrał rękę z obrzydzeniem a Quatre pawie bezszelestnie zapinał koszulę. Resztę drogi jechali w zupełnej ciszy.

W końcu chińczyk dojechał do leśnej drogi około kilometra od ich nowego domu. Wysiedli z samochodu i rozładowali swoje Gundamy. Bardzo dokładnie je ukryli i ruszyli w stronę domostwa. Po chwili byli na miejscu. Dokładnie zbadali teren wokół domu i zajrzeli przez okna do jego wnętrza. Kiedy uznali, ze wszystko jest w porządku weszli do środka.

Wewnątrz Wufei i Quatre dokładnie zbadali każde pomieszczenie upewniając się, że jest bezpiecznie. Nie mieli za dużo do roboty, bowiem dom był mały i słabo wyposażony. Znajdował się tu maleńki kącik kuchenny połączony z jadalnią, która z trudem mieściła drewniany stół z czterema niedopasowanymi krzesłami. Był tam też salon, który nadawał się jedynie jako miejsce zamieszkania dla pająków. Stała tam zatęchła sofa i pokryte kilkucentymetrowym kurzem krzesła. Co prawda mieli tam zostać tylko przez jakiś czas, ale miejsce było naprawdę okropne. Zeszli w dół wąskim korytarzem gdzie znajdował się jeden pokój. Pośrodku niego stało wielkie królewskie łoże z podartą pościelą. Tuż obok łóżka stało stare biurko i zniszczony fotel oraz dwa gnijące kredensy.

Quatre zaczął rozpakowywać walizki a ubrania układał w jednym z kredensów. Tymczasem Wufei na komputerze sprawdzał jakie są i kiedy mają rozpocząć się nowe misje. Kiedy blondyn uporał się z rzeczami, poszli z powrotem do kuchni, żeby poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Po przeglądnięciu zatęchłej lodówki i wszystkich szafek okazało się, że są zupełnie puste. / No trudno, właściwie to nie jestem głodny. Jeśli Wufei jest może wyjść i coś przynieść/ Quatre z góry założył, że w tym miejscu będą panowały takie same zasady jak w poprzednim domu, którego był więźniem. Nigdy nie wolno było mu wychodzić, pod żadnym pozorem. Nowy dom był bardzo mały więc nie miał dużego wyboru co do miejsca w którym mógłby przebywać. Po chwili namysłu ruszył do salonu.

Blondyn usiadł na jednym z zakurzonych krzeseł i postanowił zaczekać, aż przybędą kolejni piloci. I nie ważne jak szybko by tu dotarli i tak było już za późno.


	4. Chapter 4

**T**rowa był przepełniony lękiem. Tak właśnie można było w tej chwili go opisać. Siedział jak na szpilkach przez ostanie dni. Był strasznie podekscytowany, że za dwa dni zobaczy Quatre. Teraz jednak denerwował się drugą częścią misji, którą razem z Heero mieli wykonać. Pierwsza część była stosunkowo łatwa. Musieli zapisać się na szkolenie w ośrodku Oz i zdobyć szczegółowe informacje na temat pułku szkoleniowego. A dokładniej mówiąc mieli dowiedzieć się czego uczą pilotów, na jakich typach mobilów są szkoleni i jaką mają taktykę i strategię. W ten sposób mogli poznać wroga a później łatwo się z nim rozprawić.

Druga część misji była nieco trudniejsza. Chodziły pogłoski, że w bazie znajdują się prototypy OZ-etowskich lalek bojowych, które zostały zbudowane na podstawie Gundamów. Mówiono także, że posiadają armaty podobne to tych, którymi dysponował Wing Zero, że potrafią świetnie się ukrywać jak Deathscythe i mają siłę ognia równą sile Heavyarmsa. Jeśli ten typ mobili produkowany był masowo przez OZ, mógł zniszczyć wszystko czego zapragnęłyby służby go produkujące. Druga część planu polegała na wykradnięciu planów budowy mobili z głównego komputera OZ i wysadzenie bazy w której znajdowały się owe maszyny.

Niestety, budynek był świetnie strzeżony. Nikt kto nie posiadał odpowiedniego kodu nie dostał się do środka. Rozważali wszystkie możliwe sposoby dostania się do środka i musieli z przykrością stwierdzić, że jest to cholernie trudne. Nie mogli po prostu wejść do środka, pobrać potrzebne dane i wyjść. Było by to niemożliwe, nawet gdyby jeden z nich próbował zatrzymać wroga swoim Gundam'em. Jedynym sposobem, było wstąpienie do pułku szkoleniowego. Dla Trowy i Heero nie było to trudne, pomimo, że przyjmowali tam tzw. elitę pilotów. Bo przecież obydwoje byli nieziemsko dobrzy w pilotażu.

Wkrótce okazali się najlepszymi pilotami. Ich umiejętności pozwoliły im szybko podnieść swoją rangę a w nagrodę za znakomitą pracę otrzymali potrzebne im kody. Teraz pozostało im tylko niepostrzeżenie włamać się do głównej bazy danych. Musieli poczekać na odpowiedni moment i dokładnie wszystko przemyśleć. Główny komputer znajdował się głęboko w budynku a pobranie odpowiednich materiałów może zając nawet kilka minut. Zwarzywszy na dobrze zakodowany system.

Potrzebowali odpowiednią ilość czasu, żeby wykonać to zadanie a jutro właśnie go mieli. Wczeszcie po prawie trzech miesiącach ich misja miała się skończyć a Trowa będzie mógł w końcu zobaczyć swojego uroczego blondyna. To była pierwsza i ostatnia misja, która rozdzieliła ich na tak długo. Teraz paradoksalnie głównym celem Trowy nie było wykonanie misji ale powrót do Quatre. Chciał go zobaczyć, poczuć jego zapach, chciał po prostu być blisko niego. Zwłaszcza teraz kiedy nachodziły go te dziwne wizje. Jednak wiedział, że będzie to dopiero możliwe, kiedy uporają się z bazą Oz.

Separacja w ich przypadku nie czymś niezwykłym. Bardzo rzadko mogli spędzać ze sobą czas. Zwykle któryś z nich miał solową misje, ale czasami walczyli razem. Zdarzało się też, że znajdowali się w dwóch różnych połowach wszechświata. Niekiedy wyruszali na trudniejsze misje parami. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie pilotów. Nikt nie wiedział co zdarzy się następnego dnia. Trowa cicho westchnął. /Chcę tylko zobaczyć Quatre i posiedzieć z nim w jednym pokoju, to wszystko. Chcę mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczny./

Trowa wiedział, że nie powinien się martwic. Przecież blondyn świetnie umiał walczyć. Mimo wszystko zielonooki zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby coś stało się Quatre on sam utraciłby połowę swojej duszy. Ta jedna drobna osoba wzbudzała w nim tyle emocji i uczuć. Niewinny uśmiech czy położenie dłoni na jego bark. Kilka uwag na temat jego gry na flecie. To były małe gesty, ale wiedział, że dla Quatre były niczym wielkie dary.

Obiecał sobie, jeszcze bardziej się otworzyć, kiedy będzie w pobliżu Quatre. Przecież blondyn nigdy nie wykorzystał by tego przeciwko niemu. Czasami kiedy na twarzy bruneta pojawiał się prawie nie zauważalny uśmiech, arab na ten widok rozpromieniał się. Cała jego twarz wydała się lśnić ze szczęścia. Trowa chciał zobaczyć ten blask. Ostatnio jednak jego myśli o Quatre były nieco inne, bardziej mroczne./ Odkąd wyjechałem, mam dziwne uczucie paranoi, kiedy o nim myślę. Wszystko zaczęło się od momentu kiedy miałem ten straszny sen./ Trowa tak bardzo chciał się upewnić, że jego mały blondyn ma się dobrze./ Od kiedy jest mój? Właściwie to podoba mi się brzmienie tego słowa. MÓJ Quatre./

Trowa siedział w klasie na zajęciach z zaawansowanej astronautyki, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek oznaczający koniec zajęć. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i dołączył do studentów wychodzących z sali. Kiedy był już na korytarzu postanowił odnaleźć Heero i razem z nim przystąpić do wykonania ostatniej części ich misji. Nie trudno było go znaleźć. Siedział w ich pokoju i jadł to co przygotował dla niego Trowa. Heero nigdy nie był zbyt przyjacielski czy towarzyski. Ale teraz wydawał się być mizantropijny i jeszcze bardziej odcięty od otaczającego go świata. Japończyk nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, ale na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że ma dość, dość wszystkiego a w tym i życia. O swojej misji rozmawiali tylko rano.

"Heero?" odezwał się Trowa

"Tak?"

„Będziesz w stanie wykonać tą misje?" Zielonooki nigdy w życiu nie pomyślał by, że zapyta o coś takiego Japończyka.

Heero westchnął „Wiem, że martwisz się o moje umiejętności. Nie zawiodę cię, chociaż sam zadaję sobie pytanie czy dam radę. Ale musisz mi zaufać. Wiem, że moje zachowanie definitywnie wskazuje, że nie jestem w stanie wykonać misji, ale zrobię to. Tak jak przystało na prawdziwego pilota Gundama. "

Trowa przemiatał wzrokiem twarz towarzysza, wiedział, że mówił prawdę, wierzył mu.

„Heero, jeśli chcesz pogadać, wysłucham cię". Jednak te słowa Japończyk puścił mimo uszu.

Wciąż siedział przytłumiony zastanawiając się co zrobić. /Może powinienem z nim porozmawiać. Rozmawialiśmy w cyrku, był znakomitym słuchaczem. Pomógł mi w poszukiwaniu rozgrzeszenia i ani razu nie potępił mnie ani nie skrytykował. Był tam po prostu ze mną. Jak to jest, że ktoś kto wydaje się być taki stoicki i apatyczny może być tak bardzo wyrozumiały i dobry. Teraz dopiero widzę jakim szczęściarzem jest Quatre. Kiedy ktoś jest cichy i nie okazuje uczuć wcale nie oznacza, że jest ich pozbawiony. Po czasie dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę jaki bardzo byłem głupi chcąc ofiarować swoje życia jako pokute za błędy i jak mało wiedziałem o jego wartości. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie zacznę szukać pomocy cały smutek który siedzi w moim sercu pożera mnie. Trowa jest gotowy mi pomóc, ale czy mogę skorzystać z tej pomocy?/

Heero zastanawiał się cały dzień jak powinien postąpić. Wędrował z klasy do klasy zatracając się w swoich myślach. I choć całkowicie pochłonięty był rozmyślaniem, wciąż zachował swoją trzeźwość umysłu. Można to było zobaczyć podczas symulacji niszczenia mobili w której brał udział. Później siedząc na zajęciach z aerodynamiki postanowił o wszystkim opowiedzieć Trowie. Z tą myślą chodził przez resztę dnia .

Do diabła, przecież nigdy nie przejmował się swoimi uczuciami. Były tylko bezużyteczną stratą czasu. Były rzeczą której nie potrzebował. To Duo podarował mu uczucia. Sprawił, że zaczęło mu zależeć, że zaczął się otwierać. I choć bardzo chciał przekląć chłopaka z warkoczem, nie był w stanie. Nie mógł przełknąć kogoś kto nadał jego życiu sens, choćby na tak krótki czas. To całodzienne rozmyślanie sprawiło, że poczuł się zmęczony. A dzisiaj miał wykonać ostatni etap ich misji. Potrzebował wszystkich sił żeby temu podołać.

Tak właściwie to nie obchodziło go czy przegra czy też zginie, ale obiecał, że wykona misje i nie miał zamiaru narażać życia Trowy przez swoją słabość. Heero skończył zajęcia kilka godzin przed zielonookim. Japończyk postanowił wrócić do swojego pokoju i trochę odpocząć. Usiadł na wielkim czerwony fotelu tuż obok biurka, wtapiając się w jego miękkie oparcia.

Trowa wszedł po schodach na pięto, gdzie znajdował się jego i Heero pokój, przeszedł kilka metrów wąskim korytarzem i stanął przed drzwiami pomieszczenia. Zielonooki cichutko złapał za klamkę drzwi. Wyobrażał sobie co zobaczy po ich otwarciu a mianowicie siedzącego bezczynnie Japończyka na tym cholernym krześle. Trowa nienawidził tego wielkiego czerwonego siedziska. Wydawało mu się one klatką, która zamknęła jego przyjaciele wbrew woli. Miał wielką ochotę złapać je i wywalić przez okno. Ale gdyby to zrobił prawdopodobnie, Heero przystawił by mu broń do skroni i szepnął groźnie Omae o korosu. Usta Trowy lekko drgnęły, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy zgasł zanim zdążył się pojawić.

Brunet dał by wiele, żeby usłyszeć ponownie te charakterystyczne dla Japończyka słowa. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby wszedł do środka a przed jego oczami pojawiła by się wycelowana w niego broń. Trowa przekręcił klamkę a drzwi otworzył się. To co zobaczył było strasznie przygnębiające. Heero siedział na tym pieprzonym krześle patrząc przed siebie. Pomimo, że Trową targały silne emocje, nie mógł tego pokazać. Wszedł do pokoju z kamienną miną.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do biurka. Rozpakował książki, zmienił ubrania po czym podszedł do Japończyka.

Trowa zauważył, że biurko Heero jest zupełnie puste. Po chwili schylił się po leżący tuż obok niego zwój niebieskiego papieru. Zielonooki rozwinął pergamin na blacie biurka a jego końce przycisnął książkami. Podczas wykonywania tych czynności nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku Heero.

W tym czasie Japończyk przyglądał się uważnie poczynaniom Trowy. Podążał wzrokiem za każdym jego ruchem. Heero zobaczył w oczach swojego towarzysza, rozczarowanie. Ten właśnie widok wstrząsnął Japończykiem dogłębnie. Był przygotowany na gniew, żal czy frustracje, ale nie na rozczarowanie. I choć Trowa próbował ukryć swoje uczucia, czuje oko Heero je wypatrzyło. Nagle poczuł się zawstydzony, upokorzony przez samego siebie. A najgorsze było to, że właśnie teraz musiał porozmawiać z zielonookim.

„Trowa" zaczął i aż sam się przeraził jak niepewnie brzmiał jego głos. Heero pochylił głowę, bojąc się że gdy spojrzy w oczy Trowy nie będzie miał odwagi mówić dalej.

Brunet spojrzał na Japończyka. Kiedy wyczuł, że ten waha się czy mówić dalej, cicho przysunął krzesło stojące obok jego biurka i usiadł na przeciwko swojego przyjaciela. Wydawało się, ze Heero toczy wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Walka ta sprawiała, że jego ciało napinało się do granic możliwości. Wreszcie po kilku minutach Japończyk rozluźnił mięśnie.

„Trowa... ja.../Możesz to zrobić Yuy. Potrafiłeś opracować strategie ciężkich bitew. Potrafiłeś opanować system Zero. Potrafiłeś pokonać armie bojowych lalek. Więc i potrafisz mówić.../ja.. ja.. potrzebuje../ Powiedz to. Cholera! Powiedz to, zasrany tchórzu... powiedz to, dla Duo./

„Proszę... pomóż mi" wyszeptał po chwili.

Tak, Heero Yuy, nieustraszony pilot Gundama załamał się. Może i był najlepiej wyszkolonym zabójcą, zdolnym do zabicia wroga z premedytacją. Może i był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tysięcy ludzi i upadek wielu rządów. Widział więcej okrucieństwa niż zaprawiony w bojach niejeden weteran. Ale przede wszystkim był chłopcem. A żaden trening nie mógł tego zmienić. Był tylko dzieckiem.

Nawet jego imię nie było jego własnym. W całej galaktyce była tylko garstka ludzi, którym zależało żeby przeżył. Gdyby jutro zginął, nikt nawet o nie wiedział by o tym a świat nie opłakiwał by jego odejścia. Dla świta był tylko haniebnym pilotem, istotą dewastacji. W rzeczywistości był jednak żywą istotą, chłopcem z krwi i kości. Zdawał się być zrobione ze stali, ale nawet najtwardsza struktura bez odpowiedniego wsparcia może stracić swój kształt i upaść. I żaden intensywny trening, czy pieprząca w umyśle taktyka nie może zablokować go na zawsze. A kiedy ta twarda twierdza zniszczeje, może już nigdy nie powrócić do dawnej siły.

Heero Yuy był właśnie taką twierdzą. Nigdy nie potrzebował a nawet nie chciał polegać na kimś innym. Aż pewnego dnia w jego życiu pojawił się długowłosy, fioletowookiego Amerykanin, który zmienił go, zmienił jego życie. Heero nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo, aż do nocy kiedy Duo oddał się mu w pełni. Oddał swoje serce i dusze, ciało i umysł. Tej nocy Heero uświadomił sobie, że jest ktoś na kim może polegać, na kim może się podeprzeć w razie potrzeby. A później Duo odszedł bez uprzedzenia i Heero wiedział, że już nigdy nie wróci.

Mógł być idealnym żołnierzem, ale na pewno był kimś więcej niż bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania. Był człowiekiem z uczuciami i duszą. A kiedy miłość, która pojawiła się w jego życiu nagle odeszła, stracił wszystko. Bez tej miłości nie miał już nic. Nie potrafił nawet stać się tą osobą, którą był wcześniej. Po poznaniu swojej bratniej duszy, życie bez niej nie miało sensu. Każdy, kto poczuł uczucie prawdziwej miłości, nawet ci najbardziej cyniczni i zimni, zmieniali się. A Heero przecież był człowiekiem, był chłopcem i jak każdy śmiertelnik rozkoszował się pięknem tego uczucia aż nie zostało ono utracone.

Trowa siedział oniemiały. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał by się czegoś takiego. Wiedział, że Heero bardzo przeżył śmierć Duo. Zresztą jak oni wszyscy. Po odejściu Boga Śmierci każdy dzień wydawał się jakby bledszy. Oczywiście miał swoje wady i zalety, zresztą jak każdy. Ale był tak żywiołowy i radosny, że przebywając z nim wydawało się że świat jest ciut piękniejszy niż zwykle.

Trowa wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu i czekał aż Heero zacznie mówić dalej.

„Odkąd Duo odszedł.., nic już nie było takie same. On... on zmienił mnie. Walczyłem, ale w końcu to on wygrał. Nie mogę po prostu powiedzieć „przykro mi". Nawet teraz nie mógłbym.

Zielonooki słuchał uważnie, ale w środku był totalnie zdezorientowany./Heero i Duo? Wiedziałem, że coś trapi Duo, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że mogłoby chodzić o... Czyżby byli dla siebie kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi?/

„ Nigdy nie chciałem żadnej emocjonalnej więzi, nie kiedy każdego dnia mogłem zginąć. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. On był wszystkim czego chciałem. Był taki pełen życia, i nie ważne ile razy powtarzałem sobie że muszę o nim zapomnieć, nie potrafiłem. „

Trowa przerwał mu „Więc, byliście kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi?"

„Tak" odpowiedział Heero „ Kimś o wiele więcej. Trowa, ja... go kochałem. "

Brunet był w szoku. Heero był zawsze taki powściągliwy i nieczuły. Trowa nie miał pojęcia, że ta dwójka była parą. „ Chwileczkę. Ty i Duo byliście razem? Kiedy? Nic nie zauważyłem.

O ile było to możliwe, Japończyk spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej. „Nie byliśmy. Niezupełnie. Obserwowałem go z daleka, jak jakiś chory z miłości szczeniak. A potem nie widziałem go przez kilka miesięcy. Później spotkaliśmy się wszyscy na tej ostatniej misji, a noc przed nią..."

Heero zatrzymał się. To bolało zbyt bardzo by mógł kontynuować. Trowa wiedział o tym, wiedział też że jeżeli Japończyk wkrótce nie wyzuci tego wszystkiego z siebie, załamie się zupełnie. Zielonooki chwycił ręką bark Heero. Ten niewielki gest zniszczył wszelkie mechanizmy obronne Japończyka.

Znów zaczął mówić, tylko tym razem jego głos wydawał się jeszcze bardziej markotny. „W noc przed, Duo przyszedł do mnie. Powiedział, że jest zmęczony. Zmęczony cierpieniem i niepewnością. Chciał, żebym coś odpowiedział. Jednak milczałem. A później... a później powiedział... powiedział..., że mnie kocha. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i powiedział to". Heero przestał mówić i pochylił jeszcze bardziej głowę.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Trowa szepnął „Co zrobiłeś?"

Heero wziął głęboki oddech nie zmieniając swojej dotychczasowej pozycji. „ Co zrobiłem? To była chwila o której marzyłem, na którą czekałem. Więc spojrzałem głęboko w jego oczy i... nie powiedziałem nic." Japończyk próbował uspokoić swój oddech. „Nie zrozum mnie źle. chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale czułem jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła we mnie kazała mi siedzieć cicho. Naprawdę bardzo chciałem, ale nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa." Japończyk zaśmiał się gorzko. „Pierdolony perfekcyjny żołnierz do końca, hm? Miałem tą osobę tuż przed sobą. Jedyną osobę w całym wszechświecie, która sprawiła, że poczułem się szczęśliwy i bardziej ludzki. Jednak okazałem się pieprzonym tchórzem, który bał się wyznać swoje uczucia. Dr J pewnie byłby ze mnie dumny." Japończyk znowu zamilkł.

Trowa położył drugą dłoń na ramieniu Heero. „ Co się stało potem?"

„On skinął głową, zupełnie jakby był przygotowany na taki obrót rzeczy, obrócił się i chciał wyjść. Ale... ale ja nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść. Złapałem go za rękę a on wtedy spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach migotały promyczki nadziei. Wtedy ta siła, która kazała mi milczeć jakby zniknęła." Heero podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Trowy. „Chwyciłem jego twarz w dłonie i powiedziałem, że też go kocham."

Zielonooki wstrzymał na chwilę oddech.

„Spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. Jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem. Prawdę mówiąc wcale mu się nie dziwię, sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. A potem pocałował mnie. A to było coś czego do tej pory nie znałem."

Heero nagle przerwał, zatapiając się w wspomnieniach. Wizja pięknych oczu Duo jednak go przerosła. Sposób w jaki te fioletowe tęczówki patrzyły na niego z miłością a jego miękkie wagi całowały go. Sposób w jaki sprawiał, że jego serce puchło z miłości. Wtedy wiedział, że już nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłby podobnych momentów. To była pierwsza sekunda w której tak naprawdę zaczął żyć, jakby miłość Duo sprawiła, że stał się kimś prawdziwym. I odtąd miał swoje miejsce na świecie.

Japończyk ponownie powrócił do rzeczywistości kiedy zielonooki potrząsnął lekko jego ramionami. Heero spojrzał na niego. „ To on nauczył mnie czuć, Trowa. Czuć miłość, czuć, że żyję, czuć że jestem częścią czegoś. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem ci w cyrku żebyś żył według własnych emocji, to była bzdura. Bo przecież nie znałem żadnych emocji aż do tej nocy."

„A co było później?"

„Później, oddał mi siebie. Pozwolił żebym go dotykał, żebym go kochał. Był taki piękny. Tej nocy kochaliśmy się, i wtedy poczułem jakbyśmy tworzyli jedną całość . Był jak brakujący kawałek mojej duszy, o którym nie miałem pojęcia. „ Oczy Heero były jakby zamglone przez wspomnienia. A na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech.

Trowa przymknął powieki, wiedział jak bardzo ciężko musi być jego przyjacielowi. Ale potrzebował znać całość tej historii. „Czy to dlatego nie pozwoliłeś mu iść na misje następnej nocy?

Heero pokiwał głową, ale jego oczy wciąż były nieobecne. „Tak, był już w złym stanie. Musiał zostać wyrzucony z kokpitu Deathscythe, bo był strasznie poobijany. A ja dopiero co go znalazłem, nie chciałem ryzykować. Ale gdybym tylko wiedział..." W oczach Japończyka pojawiły się łzy, które starał się powstrzymać. /Chłopacy nie płaczą. Czy nie tak mawiałeś Duo?/

„To nie była twoja wina Heero"

Na te słowa Japończyk wstał z taką siłą, że wielkie czerwone krzesło upadło z hukiem na podłogę. Spojrzał na Trowę z wściekłością. „To nie moja wina? Nie moja wina! A czyja niby miała by być!?. Heero był na skraju histerii.

Zielonooki wstał, próbując go uspokoić. „ Heero, nie mogliśmy wiedzieć. Ty nie mogłeś wiedzieć".

Japończyk zaczął ponuro chichotać. „Nie mogłem wiedzieć? Jak nie mogłem wiedzieć?! To był mój pieprzony pistolet, Trowa" krzyknął.

Na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

Niebieskooki tylko uśmiechnął się „ Nie wiedzieliście o tym, prawda? Tak, to była moja broń. Więc to moja wina."

„Heero chyba w to nie wierzysz. To co Duo zrobił, było spowodowane jego własnymi problemami. Jeśli cię kochał na pewno nie chciałby, żebyś się za to winił."

Japończyk rzucił się na Trowę i popchnął go mocno. Zielonooki nie spodziewając się tego upadł do tyłu wraz z krzesłem na którym siedział. Po czym spojrzał na wrzeszczącego chaotycznie Heero.

„ Co Duo zrobił! Co Duo zrobił! Kocham jak wszyscy zgrabnie omijacie te słowa, jakby były jakąś tajemnicą. Nie ma co się krępować. Dalej powiedzmy to na głos, wszyscy razem! Duo popełnił samobójstwo! Wziął broń Heero i strzelił sobie w głowę w ich sypialni! Strzelił w skroń, niewiele miejsca na błędy co Trowa?

Brunet nic nie mówiąc siedział oszołomiony na ziemi.

A Japończyk dalej kontynuował swój monolog. „Nie sądzę. Zrobił to, załapałeś! Bronią Heero! Bronią głupio ukrytą za plecami. Ale oczywiście Duo nie chce żeby Heero się obwiniał! Nie! To kurwa najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Nic dziwnego, że jesteś klaunem."

„Heero..."

„ Tak teraz najłatwiej wszystko zwalić na Duo, bo sam nie może się bronić co? I teraz będziemy spokojnie mogli spać w nocy. Tylko że ja nie mogę spać spokojnie. Duo nawiedza mnie w snach i w każdej innej sekundzie dnia. Więc to musi być moja wina. Musiałem zrobić coś złego."

„Heero posłuchaj mnie..."

„Och tak. Dalej posłuchajmy Trowy! A kim ty kurwa jesteś? Może nie przystawiłem pistoletu do jego głowy, ale to ja go zabiłem. A ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy!

Zielonooki spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

„Tak, jesteś gorszy ode mnie! Masz kogoś kto cię kocha, a ty masz to w dupie! Odrzucasz go. I za każdym razem kiedy to robisz, powoli go zabijasz. Widziałeś Duo., czy chcesz żeby to samo stało się z Quatre? Było by prościej prawda? Wtedy nie musiałbyś się przejmować. Mógłbyś być bezdusznym, bezimiennym robotem. Tego właśnie chcesz?" . Japończyk schylił się i złapał za przód koszuli Trowy, ciągną go do góry. „ Czy tego chcesz Trowa? Chcesz żeby Quatre umarł? Musisz się z tym uporać . Zaufaj mi to nie będzie proste, ale musisz zacząć działać."

Nagle rozluźnił uścisk, a zielonooki upadł z głuchym hukiem na podłogę. Przez głowę Trowy zaczęły przebiegać różne myśli. Kiedy wyobraził sobie, że Quatre mógłby nie żyć, poczuł jakby jego serce zostało rozrywane na milion kawałków. Wiedział, że wraz z śmiercią blondyna umarła by jego dobroć. Spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze trzęsącego się i szlochającego Heero. Trowa doczołgał się do miejsca w którym leżał Japończyk i niepewnie dotknął jego ramienia. Niebieskooki spojrzał na niego. po czym przygryzł lekko wargi próbując zatrzymać cieknące z oczu łzy. Trowa zaoferował Heero wszystko to co mógł w tej chwili a mianowicie rozłożył ramiona. Japończyk spojrzał niepewnie by po chwili przytulić się do zielonookiego. To było zbyt wiele dla Heero. Wszystkie emocje, które tak szczelnie trzymał w swoim ciele uwolniły się. Po jego twarzy spływały rzeki słonych łez, które moczyły koszulkę Trowy.

Brunet pogłaskał Heero po plecach, pozwalając mu wypłakać cały swój ból. Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślał, że to jest zupełnie niepodobne do Japończyka, teraz wcale nie dał tego po sobie poznać „Cii, Heero, już dobrze."

Niebieskooki ponowie popchnął swojego przyjaciela. „Ty wciąż kurwa nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? Nie jest dobrze. I nigdy nie będzie. Duo umarł i nigdy nie wróci. I żadne słowa ani czyny nie zmienią tego. Muszę z tym żyć, zmagać się codziennie, dzień w dzień aż sam nie umrę. Musze żyć też z świadomością, że to wszystko moja wina. Ale wiesz co jest najgorsze Trowa?

Brunet pokręcił głową.

„To, że muszę żyć"

Po tych słowach Heero wstał i otarł twarz z łez. Przeszedł przez pokój do wyjścia i wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Trowa leżał na podłodze, ogarnięty emocjami. Leżał tam godzinami, ale miał wrażenie, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Nękały go słowa Japończyka. Wyobrażał sobie leżące na ziemi martwe ciało Quatre. Był cholernie przestraszony, że jego blondyn mógłby zginąć zanim on zdążyłby powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. „Boję się mu powiedzieć, ale bardziej boje się, że może być na to za późno."

Nagle do pokoju wszedł Heero i zobaczył leżącego na podłodze Trowę. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do niego i uklęknął tuż obok. „Trowa?" Japończyk szturchnął go w ramie. Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi lekko nim potrząsnął. To zdawało się skutkować, bo po chwili zielonooki spojrzał na niego „Hm?"

„ Już czas na naszą misje. Zróbmy to szybko i lećmy spotkać się z resztą"

Trowa pokiwał głową. Po czym wstał z podłogi. Teraz dopiero poczuł jak jego mięśnie zesztywniały od tak długiego unieruchomienia. Szybko spakowali swoje rzeczy, wzięli ze sobą kody i wyszli. Po schowaniu rzeczy w kryjówce, pośpiesznie podążyli do miejsca w którym mieli wykonać misje.

Jeśli uda im się zdobyć informacje i wyjść z budynku będą już bezpieczni. Musieli dobrze zapamiętać układ jego wnętrza tak by za pomocą swoich kodów sprawinie się po nim poruszać i ukryć materiały wybuchowe. Po chwili zbliżyli się do swojego celu i czekali. Czekali na moment aż strażnicy na warcie będą się zmieniać. Zawsze przed zmianą stawali razem na uboczu i palili papierosy. Kiedy Trowa i Heero zobaczyli dym, który unosi się ponad małą kępę drzew ruszyli przed siebie. Po chwili ujrzeli kolejnych strażników i ukryli się przed ich wzrokiem w ciemnym zaułku.

Obydwóch strażników nagle poślizgnęło się na kupce liści. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nich ukradkiem i ruszyli po cichu w kierunki wielkich metalowych drzwi. Szybko wbili kod na klawiaturze, która znajdowała się w ścianie. Po chwili odetchnęli z ulgą kiedy drzwi przed nimi rozsunęły się. Pośpiesznie weszli do środka i nieco rozluźnili kiedy drzwi zamknęły się. Jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Teraz musieli wejść do pomieszczenie gdzie znajdował się główny komputer i poprać dane. Ale żeby to zrobić musieli przemierzyć liczne kręte korytarze i korytarzyki. To nie był dla nich żaden problem, znali schemat budynku tak dobrze jak własną kieszeń.

Kiedy wcześnie zakradli się tu rozmieścili małe bomby wzdłuż ścian. Materiały wybuchowe znajdowały się kilka centymetrów nad podłogą a w tak słabo oświetlonych korytarzach były zupełnie niewidoczne. Po skromnym głosowaniu Heero otrzymał detonator. Jak wynikało z konstrukcji i budowy budynku, po detonacji bomb zostaną z niego zaledwie zgliszcza.

Po licznych zwrotach akcji w końcu znaleźli się przed drzwiami do pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Ponownie w klawisze wstukali odpowiedni kod a drzwi bez problemu odtworzyły się. Sprawdzili czy pomieszczenie jest puste, a kiedy byli tego pewni w stu procentach, Heero rozpoczął włamywanie się do systemu. Tymczasem Trowa stanął na czatach na korytarzu. Program okazał się bardziej skomplikowany niż przypuszczał Heero. Za każdym razem kiedy starał się uzyskać dostęp do danych, system pokazywał błąd odczytu.

Był coraz bardzie sfrustrowany. Wiedział, że jeżeli zaraz się nie uspokoi spieprzy całą misje. W końcu po piątym podejściu, włamał się do systemu. Szybko zeskanował go w celu znalezienia potrzebnych mu danych. Kiedy znalazł już wszystko czego chciał włożył do stacyjki, dysk i rozpoczął pobieranie plików. W tym momencie usłyszał głosy dobiegające z korytarza. Jeden z nich należał do Trowy ale były jeszcze dwa inne.

Zielonooki stał na straży już od ponad piętnastu minut. /Dlaczego do cholery Heero tak długo tam siedzi? Już nie powinno tu nas być./ Właśnie wtedy na końcu korytarza pojawiło się trzech żołnierzy. Byli pochłonięci rozmową, ale jeden z nich spojrzał przed siebie i dostrzegł bruneta. Cała trójka udała się do miejsca w którym stał. Trowa znał tych chłopców, chodzili razem do klasy. Wszyscy byli aroganckimi dupkami i głównymi pilotami. Ale wszystko co osiągnęli było sprawką bogatych sponsorów w Romefellerze.

Chłopka, który stał w środku odezwał się pierwszy „ Jesteś Trowa, prawda?"

Zielonooki ani drgnął, więc gościu, który przed chwilą do niego mówił lekko go pchnął.

„ Hej przystojniaku, słyszysz mnie? To prawda, naprawdę jesteś bardzo ładny. Co robisz tu tak późno w nocy? Czekasz na swoją sekretną miłość? Przysunął się bliżej i szepnął do ucha Trowy. „Założę się, że to chłopak. Potowarzyszę ci do póki tu nie przyjdzie."

Pozostał dwójka roześmiała się, zupełnie jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszeli. Gościu, który stał blisko bruneta naparł na niego swoim ciałem i zaczął dotykać jego uda. Trowa wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia.

Chłopak źle odebrał ten sygnał i myśląc, że podoba się to zielonookiemu rzucił. „ Tak dobrze, śliczny? Chcesz więcej? . Jeszcze bliżej przysunął się do Trowy. Nagle brunet poczuł na swoim udzie stojący z podniecenia, twardy członek obcego chłopaka. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Znajomy z klasy kontynuował natarcie i dłońmi zaczął badać klatkę piersiową Trowy.

Zielonooki nie wiedział jak ma się bronić. Nie mógł ich zastrzelić, bo wtedy narobił by niepotrzebnego hałasu. Więc zacisnął powieki, pozwalając drugiemu chłopakowi się dotykać a w myślach błagał Heero, żeby szybko skończył. Czuł się zniesmaczony do tego pozostała dwójka chłopaków ponownie zaczęła się śmieć. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy czuł, że nie zniesie ani sekundy dłużej, drzwi od pomieszczenia z systemem głównym otworzyły się. Trowa wcześniej został zmuszony do oparcia się o nie, więc teraz z hukiem wpadł do środka. A żeby tego było mało jego dręczyciel spadł na niego.

Heero bez chwili namysłu zastrzelił stojących przed nim dwóch żołnierzy. Niestety kiedy chciał rozprawić się z trzecim, leżącym na Trowie odrobinę się spóźnił. Chłopak strzelił mu w ramię, tym samym pozbawiając Japończyka równowagi. Chciał oddać drugi strzał i zabić Heero, ale Trowa go uprzedził. Strzelił pierwszy a wtedy jego dręczyciel upadł bezwładny na ziemię. Brunet szybko podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela.

„ Wszystko w porządku?"

„Przeżyję, jeśli o to ci chodzi."

Heero wyciągnął pas od munduru w celu zrobienia opaski uciskowej i zawiązał go na ramieniu. Rozejrzeli się po korytarzu, był pusty. Dwójka przyjaciół zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia i zaledwie metr od drzwi usłyszeli za sobą krzyk.

„Stać! Podnieście ręce do góry! Natychmiast!"

Trowa i Heero zatrzymali się i unieśli ręce. Zaczęli się odwracać kiedy niespodziewanie Japończyk upadł na ziemię, a w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiało echo strzału. Zielonooki spojrzał na swojego rannego towarzysza.

„Co jest kurwa? Nic nie zrobiliśmy!"

„To było ostrzeżenie, więc nie próbuj niczego głupiego". powiedział żołnierz.

Trowa spojrzał na mężczyznę, wtedy uświadomił sobie, że ten gościu zabije ich bez względu na to jak się zachowają. /Nie zginę tu. Nie w taki sposób./ szepnął zielonooki i chwycił za broń i nadgarstek mężczyzny, szybko się obrócił i strzelił gościowi prosto między oczy. Potem pochylił się nad Japończykiem „Heero. Słyszysz mnie?"

„Tak. Idź, uciekaj, zostaw mnie, będę tylko niepotrzebnym balastem"

Trowa pokręcił głową. „Wiesz, że nie mogę cię zostawić". Podniósł bruneta i założył jego rękę na swoją szyje. Poruszał się znacznie wolniej niż powinien, ale wbiegł pomiędzy kilku ludzi, więc nie musiał się tym martwić. Nagle pechowa garstka osób zaczęła upadać pod wpływem deszczu kul. Trowa był strasznie zdyszany, ale udało się im dotrzeć do promu.

„Teraz" rzucił

Heero wyciągnął małe pudełeczko i nacisnął wielki czerwony przycisk. Cała baza zatrząsała się pod wpływem eksplozji. Jednak budynek nadal stał w dawnym miejscu. Tłumy ludzi rzuciły się w jego kierunku, nie zauważając startującego statku. Japończyk wcisnął inny przycisk i tym razem wybuch był znacznie bardziej odczuwalny. A z bazy pozostały jedynie zgliszcza. Natomiast dwójka pilotów odleciała niezauważona.

Trowa włączył autopilota na statku. Mieli około godziny czasu zanim dotrą do miejsca w którym ukryli swoje Gundamy. Zielonooki powędrował na tył statku, żeby znaleźć Heero. Nagle zobaczył Japończyka szukającego czegoś w apteczce. „Jak bardzo jest źle?" zapytał.

„ Muszę zatamować krwawienie z ręki i nogi."

Trowa zabrał Japończykowi apteczkę. Wziął medyczne opaski uciskowe i założył je nad raną na ręce i nodze. Kula w ramieniu przeszła na wylot, więc zdezynfekował ranę i założył opatrunek. Jednak noga wyglądała nieco gorzej. Pocisk został w niej i potrzebna była operacja, żeby go usunąć.

„Nie mamy czasu na szpital, ty musisz to zrobić" powiedział Heero zupełnie jakby czytał w myślach bruneta.

„Heero, nawet nie mam pojęcia jak."

„Nie ma innego sposobu." mruknął Japończyk.

Trowa zdał sobie sprawę, że jego towarzysz ma racje. Zbyt bardzo rzucają się w oczy, a szczególnie z ranami postrzałowymi. Zielonooki zebrał się w sobie i wraz z instrukcjami Heero przystąpił do usuwania kuli. Na szczęście pocisk nie uszkodził kości chłopaka, bo ten kilkakrotnie próbował kopnąć bruneta. Trowa dokładnie zdezynfekował ranę i założył kilka szwów. Potem bardzo szczelnie owinął bolące miejsce ponad dwu metrowym bandażem.

Kiedy zbliżali się do miejsca w którym ukryte były ich mobile, Trowa wyłączył autopilota i sam zasiadł za sterami samolotu. Delikatnie obniżył maszynę i przystąpił do gładkiego lądowania. Otworzył wielki luk bagażowy z tyłu i skontrolował co robi Heero. Japończyk w tym czasie próbował stanąć o własnych siłach na nogach.

„Dokąd idziesz?" zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie Trowa.

„Pomogę ci je załadować. Będzie szybciej."

Zielonooki teatralnie przewrócił oczami po czym delikatnie pchnął Heero z powrotem na miejsce w którym siedział. Niebieskooki nie dawał jednak za wygrane i ponownie próbował wstać. Wtedy Trowa zagroził, że jeżeli nie przestanie to jest w stanie przestrzelić mu drugą nogę a wtedy na pewno pozostanie w tym samym miejscu. Heero tylko odpowiedział w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób „omae o korosu" i został na swoim siedzeniu. Trowę chciało się śmiać, ale zrobił to dopiero kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz. Czuł się zupełnie tak jakby wielki ciężar spadł z jego barków.

Zobaczenie jak Heero wraca do normalnego stanu było cudowne. Przynajmniej teraz widział dla niego nadzieje. Trowa wiedział, że przed Heero jeszcze długa droga, ale wraz z nim i innymi pilotami na pewno uda mu się ją przejść. Po dłuższym czasie ich Gundamy znajdowały się już na promie. Właśnie nadeszła noc na kolonii więc słońce zostało wyłączone. Ciemność sprawiła, że byli zupełnie niewidoczni. Po chwili zielonooki wsiadł na prom, włączył maszynę i wzbił się w powietrze. Czekała ich bardzo długa podróż, byli na kolonii L1 a musieli dotrzeć na ziemię. A później dojechać do ich nowej kryjówki. Nie tracąc czasu brunet chwycił za ster i skierował statek w stronę niebieskiej planety i Quatre.

Podczas podróży napotkali na swojej drodze jeden problem . Ścigał ich militarny statek Oz, który chciał poznać cel ich podróży. Trowa skłamał mówiąc, że holują złom z satelity, a ponieważ w okolicy nie było żadnego naturalnego złoża odpadów puścili ich wolno. Poza tym jedynym incydentem było spokojnie. Heero na chwile zasiadł za sterami statku , żeby Trowa mógł odpocząć. Dopiero wtedy zielonooki zauważył na swoim mundurze liczne plamy krwi. Niektóre należały do Heero, ale zdecydowanie większość pochodziła od żołnierza, którego zastrzelił. Od tego, który tak bardzo mu się narzucał. Trowa kiedy o tym wspominał miał wrażenie, że jego cało jest brudne. Klął na siebie, że nie był w stanie walczyć. Dlaczego bezczynie tam stał? Jednak nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, żeby odpowiedzieć sobie na wszystkie pytania, bo już po chwili ogarnął go głęboki sen.

Trowa obudził się, kiedy Heero uderzył go w twarz. „ Krzyczałeś we śnie" rzucił po czym ponownie wrócił do sterowania promu.

Zielonooki był nieco zdezorientowany przez to uderzenie, ale jeszcze bardziej przez swój sen. Śniło mu się spotkanie z tymi żołnierzami na korytarzu. Tylko, że tym razem nie dręczyli jego, ale Quatre. Blondyn był w takiej samej sytuacji co on, a Trowa stał tuż obok niego. Stał tak blisko, ale nie mógł mu pomóc. Tym razem, główny napastnik nie wyglądał jak brunet. Nie, był to ktoś inny, ale Trowa mógłby przysiąc, że go zna. Ale im bardziej starał sobie przypomnieć jego twarz tym mniej już wiedział...

Następnego dnia dotarli na ziemię. Quatre najprawdopodobniej jest już na miejscu, a może i Wufei też. Po tej długiej podróży nareszcie byli na miejscu. Rozejrzeli się dookoła. Niewielki zalesiony obszar był idealny do ukrycia ich mobili. Wyszli na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu pozostałej dwójki Gundamów. Natknęli się na Sandrocka i Nataku na polanie około kilometra od ich nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Trowa usunął z maszyn wszystkie plandeki i wspiął się na Sandrocka. Przeraził się kiedy zobaczył w jak bardzo marnym jest stanie. Definitywnie potrzebował naprawy. / Wygląda zupełnie tak jakby Quatre go zaniedbał. Chyba, że jego ostatnia bitwa była aż tak ciężka.. Później zaoferuje mu swoją pomoc w naprawie./

Trowa szybko nakrył z powrotem Gundamy swoich przyjaciół, żeby jak najszybciej zobaczyć swojego małego blondyna. Teraz nawet miał pretekst, żeby z nim porozmawiać i być blisko niego. Po zakamuflowaniu swoich Gundamów, Trowa i Heero ruszyli pieszo w stronę domu w którym mieli mieszkać. Niestety nie mieli przy sobie kul, więc brunet całą drogę musiał asekurować rannego Japończyka.

Heero nie był zbyt szczęśliwy kiedy okazało się, że później będą musieli wrócić do promu po swojej rzeczy, ale przecież nie mógł narzekać. Gdy w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się dom, Trowa posadził przy pobliskim drzewie Heero a sam podszedł bliżej. Zaczął chodzić wokół chaty zaglądając w okna. W jednym z nich zobaczył Quatre, który siedział na krześle w pomieszczeniu które nieco przypominało salon. Stuknął w szybę. Jednak ze strony blondyna nie było żadnej reakcji. Zapukał ponownie tym razem głośniej. Ale Quatre nawet nie drgnął./Może mnie nie usłyszał, ale co najważniejsze jest tam./

Trowa nie miał ochoty rozmyślać nad przyczyną dlaczego blondyn nie zareagował, jedyne czego teraz pragnął to wziąć Quatre w swoje ramiona i już nigdy go nie puścić. / Hej, hej zwolnij Barton./Szepnął do siebie i dał znać Heero, że wszystko jest ok. Japończyk wstał i pokuśtykał do drzwi. Trowa zapukał w nie , po czym zawołał Quatre i Wufei'a. Na chwilkę przymknął powieki i poczuł jak motyle latają w jego brzuchu.

Wewnątrz, Quatre usłyszał jak ktoś dobija się do drzwi. Powoli podszedł do nich, zakluczył zamek i otworzył je na roścież. I już po chwili jego oczy ujrzały dwie stojące na zewnątrz postacie.

Trowa musiał bardzo się powstrzymać, żeby nie zakleszczyć blondyna w swoim uścisku „Cześć Quatre." powiedział z szczyptą szczęścia w głosie.

„Cześć Trowa" odpowiedział bez grama emocji blondyn.

Quatre odsunął się na bok by pozwolić wejść do środka dwóm chłopakom. Nagle za plecami blondyna pojawił się Wufei. Trowa skinął głową w jego kierunku przekraczając próg domu. Był zaskoczony zachowanie Quatre. Przecież blondyn nigdy nie był taki zimny. /Musi być zmęczony. To wyjaśnia stan Sandrocka./

Brunet próbował nieco ożywić swoją miłość. „Quatre przywiozłem mój flet. Może później zagramy razem?"

„Nie mogę. Nie wziąłem ze sobą skrzypiec" powiedział bez uczuć, jak poprzednio.

Trowa zaczął się martwić. /Quatre nigdy bez nich nie podróżował. Co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego zachowuje się w taki sposób? Przecież zawsze cieszył się kiedy wszyscy byliśmy razem. Może jest na mnie zły?/

Kiedy Quatre beznamiętnie oprowadzał ich po domu, Trowa obiecał sobie, że dowie się co tu jest grane.


End file.
